Knight Of Perfection
by Steed73
Summary: After returning from their honeymoon Richard and Audrey must navigate their way through the upcoming Christmas celebrations and deal with a few surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Opening the door of his Rolls Royce Corniche, Richard stood and straightened his tall form then ever the gentleman moved around the car to open Audrey's door for her. She took his outstretched hand as he helped her out and closed the door behind her.

He then bent down and swept her into his arms bridal style, shocked Audrey gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck "Richard! What are you doing".

"Carrying you over the threshold darling, I thought that was obvious" Richard said as he approached the front door to the manor.

"But you did that at the hotel, are you going to carry me over every threshold" she chuckled.

"If it's the first time we have crossed it since we married then yes" Richard replied stopping just in front of the door to Grantleigh and pressed his lips to hers.

Brabinger opened the door to find the new Mrs DeVere being carried in the arms of Mr DeVere, smiling he gently cleared his throat. Richard and Audrey broke their kiss and turned their faces towards the butler.

"Welcome home Sir, Madam, it's nice to have you back"

"Hello Brabinger, did you miss us" Audrey asked smiling as Richard started walking towards the door again.

Stepping to the side to let them pass Brabinger replied "Oh yes madam, it's been very quiet"

Putting Audrey down in the great hall Richard asked "Is mother here Brabinger"

"I believe she is with Miss Frobisher Sir, they are lunching with the older people's group"

Brabinger then turned to Audrey "Do you require luncheon madam?"

"No thank you Brabinger we've already eaten but if you could bring us tea in the drawing room that would be most welcome" she said taking Richard's hand and walking towards the drawing room.

Before they reached the door Brabinger called out to Richard "Oh by the way Sir, Mr Plunkett called for you, I informed him you would be returning this afternoon. He will be here at 4 to see you"

"To see Richard? I wonder what he want's" Audrey asked puzzled

"Thank you Brabinger, will you send him through when he gets here please" Richard asked.

"Very good sir" Brabinger then went to prepare their tea.

Richard sat staring at the flicker of the flames in the fireplace, it was nice to be back home he thought but he needed to sort the business of Cavendish out soon and get everything settled so he could spend more time with Audrey.

He's thoughts were interrupted by Audrey's gentle voice. "Darling, are you still going to London on Monday, only I was thinking of coming with you, I have a few errands to run" Audrey asked him as she poured his tea.

"Yes I am, I need to start thinking about what to do next with the business" Richard replied taking the cup and saucer from her.

She poured a cup for herself and then took a sip of tea "Richard as I have told you before, you need to take your time there is no rush to as you say chuck the business"

Placing his free hand on her knee he squeezed it gently "I know Audrey, I just want to have things settled in my own mind before I decide how to proceed."

"I will support you with whatever you decide to do darling, just remember that" she then placed her hand over his on her knee, rubbing the ring on his finger that she had placed there just over two weeks ago.

"Thank you darling" Richard said turning his hand over beneath her and entwining their fingers.

Later that afternoon Brabinger showed Arnold Plunkett into the drawing room at precisely 4 o'clock "Mr Plunkett to see you Sir"

"Thank you Brabinger, that will be all"

"Audrey, don't you look beautiful, marriage certainly agrees with you" Arnold commented while greeting her.

"Thank you Arnold, and yes this marriage does certainly agree with me" she smiled at Richard who returned it with an even wider grin.

Richard then greeted Arnold "Arnold, it's good to see you but what's all this about" he asked shaking Arnold's hand and then gesturing for him to take a seat, while he and Audrey took a seat on the opposite settee.

Sitting down and removing several envelopes from his briefcase Arnold began "As you know, Grevel left the bulk of his fortune to you Audrey".

Richard and Audrey nodded "However his many business interests...he has left to you Richard."

Richard was dumbfounded "I...I don't understand, I hardly knew him, why would he do that."

Arnold removed an envelope from his jacket pocket "He left this letter for you, I think it will explain everything" he said handing it to Richard.

"He owned many shares in different companies which granted him a seat on their boards. He also had several of his own companies, they are now yours Richard. You'll find the all details here." He pointed to the envelopes on the table in front of him. "I would say that all of these added to Cavendish means you are now one of the most powerful men in England".

"Grevel also left you something he thought you would appreciate, lifetime membership of his clubs" Richard was in shock, realising he still had Grevel's letter in his hand he started to open it, with Audrey looking over his shoulder Richard began to read.

_Dear Richard, Or according to Audrey nephew in law._

_That day in your office I knew that Audrey had told me a little lie so that I would help you, but I also saw the truth in both your eyes._

_Although you may have not been together then I saw the deep love you have for one another even if the two of you were not yet ready to tell the other._

_By now you will be married, I am sure of that, and I know that both of you will be very happy together. Richard my boy, I didn't only help you because of Audrey, I helped you because in you I see a lot of my younger self, someone willing to take a risk, to do the right thing even when outside forces are against you._

_I hope what I have left you will help to secure your future in the business world and also show you that it is not the old school ties that matter in life, it's the character of the person, the way they live their life and the people they love and who love them that does as I'm sure you now realise with Audrey by your side._

_I wish you both a very happy life together._

_Uncle Grevel_

Audrey brushed a tear from her eye "He was such a dear man"

She sighed as Richard looked up from the letter "I don't know what to say" looking to Audrey and shaking his head.

Reaching out to hold his hand Audrey spoke "Uncle Grevel was a good judge of character darling, he knew you were a winner and a kind, decent loving man who loves his favourite niece very much"

Arnold sensing this was a good moment to leave rose from the settee "Well if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to London, don't worry Brabinger will show me out" Audrey stood and said goodbye to Arnold as he left the drawing room.

As Arnold closed the door behind him, Audrey smiled and let out a sigh. She turned to face her husband who had moved over to the bookshelves, his back now to her, reading Grevel's letter again.

Quietly she walked towards him.

He looked so good in his navy suit she thought, it excentuated one of her favourite features of his, those strong broad shoulders.

Now standing closely behind him, her fingers moved to the middle of his back. She ran her hands slowly down the back of his jacket and then wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands resting on his stomach and her chin on his shoulder.

"Darling, are you okay?" She asked softly as her fingers gently caressed him, slowly she moved her hands up and down the front of his shirt.

Richard sighed, trying to keep his emotions contained. He continued to look at the letter, still not believing what Grevel had done.

He smiled to himself, of course Uncle Grevel had known about Audrey and him, he hadn't got to where he had without good instincts. Remembering that day at the office and the smile on the old boys face, yes he thought, Grevel knew all along that eventually they would come to their senses and admit their love for each other.

The feeling of Audrey's hands on his stomach and chest and the way her body pressed against his back brought him back to the present, he loved how she touched him, how open she was to showing her affection for him.

"Richard? You're not upset about this are you?" She asked holding him tighter.

"No darling I'm not upset, just very honoured he would think me worthy of not only taking over his business interests but more importantly that he trusted me with his favourite niece" Richard said as he put down the letter.

Bringing her lips closer to his ear Audrey whispered "I love you richard, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me" she then gently kissed the spot just below his ear.

A spot she had discovered on their honeymoon that was very sensitive. Turning in her arms Richard cupped her face in his hands "I love you to Audrey, so very much" he then leaned in and kissed her gently.

The moment was interrupted by Mrs Poo coming into the room "Bedrich, Audrey, Oh I'm so glad you are back," she exclaimed hugging both of them. "Come and sit down and tell me how was the honeymoon?"

Taking their seats on the opposite settee from Mrs Poo Audrey replied "It was wonderful Mrs Poo, just wonderful" reaching for Richard's hand on his knee she entwined their fingers.

"Well you know there is a saying in old czechoslovakia, 'the most memorable honeymoons have been spent entirely in a hotel room'."

Audrey's blushed and looked down hiding her smile. "Mother please" Richard said sharply.

"Oh Bedrich sometimes you can be so English" Mrs Poo laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping his head back onto the pillows, Richard breathed in deeply as Audrey removed herself from on top of him and snuggled against his side, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his waist.

Audrey smiled up at her husband. He looked adorable, his hair at all angles where her hands had clutched it in the heat of passion. His chest hair curled from the sweat that had formed there caused by their exertions. She rubbed her hand across his chest feeling his muscles flex as her fingers ran through the covering of hair there.

Stroking his fingers up and down her back Richard sighed, "I wonder who did put that book in our luggage?"

"I don't care who did, that book is the best I've ever read" she chuckled

"I agree with you darling, especially after that demonstration" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

On the first night of their honeymoon they had discovered a book in their luggage, The Kamasutra of Vatsyayana, after a few moments of embarrassment and then laughter they had browsed the pages, examined the drawings and read some of the passages.

Audrey had found the section on biting to be very educational and had put it to good use over the past couple of weeks and Richard had readily agreed to try out as many positions as she wanted after they had tried out one very interesting position she had found in the book.

"When we're in London we should try some of the more adventurous positions like that one on page 40 what was it called...the Barbell? Yes, that was it, I'm looking forward to that" she sighed with a smile on her lips.

Richard lifted her chin with his finger "My darling you never cease to surprise me." He chuckled.

Looking into his eyes she replied "Well that's good, at least you won't get bored with me darling" she then held her lips up for him to kiss, which he did.

"I will never get bored of you Audrey, I love you with all my heart, you are my heart, my soulmate" He whispered stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"Oh darling, it's the same for me, I adore you" she murmured kissing him gently again then settling back down on his chest.

Audrey felt the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"We should get some sleep, we don't want to be late for breakfast tomorrow," She said sleepily.

"Mmm...yes...I thought we might take a walk on the estate tomorrow, just the two of us, what do you think?…..darling? Richard smiled looking down at his wife's head on his chest, she had already fallen asleep, placing a kiss on her forehead he drifted off himself.

The next morning found Richard and Audrey were eating a leisurely breakfast and reading the morning papers in the dining room when Brabinger entered with the morning post.

After the new year's party, Brabinger knew in his heart that Madam would become Mrs. DeVere, he had seen the love that she had for the handsome Czeckslovakian and had seen that love equally returned.

Now from what he saw in the post this morning, the stones could very well be right again and she would indeed be Lady DeVere before the end of the year.

Approaching Richard he held out the silver tray with the post on "Post for you Sir"

"Thank you Brabinger" Richard put his paper down and lifted the small stack of letters from the tray. Opening the first one Richard couldn't believe what he was reading.

Audrey noticing the expression on her husband's face asked him what was wrong. "Darling, what is it?"

"I…I…well here see for yourself," he said getting up and walking towards her holding the letter out to her, she took it and began to read.

Audrey gasped putting her hand over her mouth as she read the letter.

Richard was going to be Knighted in the New Years Honours List, oh she was so proud of him, he deserved this and so much more she thought.

Standing up she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight "Oh darling this is wonderful, you are going to accept it aren't you?"

Tightening his arms around her waist he replied, "Yes, yes I am, I don't know if I deserve it but…" Audrey placed her fingers over his lips.

"Now stop right there Richard DeVere, of course you deserve this. You are a marvelous businessman with one of the most successful companies in the world and a very generous philanthropist. You deserve this and so much more darling" she removed her fingers from his lips and replaced them with her lips in a gentle kiss.

Running her fingers through his hair Audrey deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue to the seam of his lips, delving into his mouth when he granted her access.

Finally, Richard eased the kiss, giving gentle pecks to her mouth and then leaning his forehead on hers.

"We can't tell mother, not until it's announced" Richard's breath mingled with hers as he spoke.

"Yes, I think your right. Oh she is going to be so proud of you darling, just as I am"

They were interrupted by Brabinger entering the room " I beg your pardon Madam, Sir, but Mrs. Polouvicka is on her way down".

Disentangling themselves, Richard smoothed his hair into place while Audrey straightened her clothes they then retook their seats with wide smiles on their faces just as Mrs. Poo entered the dining room.

Later that day they finally set out on their walk, as they walked Richard began to think this could become a very pleasant habit of his but only if Audrey was with him.

They had been walking for half an hour, wrapped up against the cold of an English Autumn, but he didn't feel the cold not with Audrey holding his hand. She had grasped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers when the front door of Grantleigh had shut and hadn't let go.

"Well Sir Richard, it seems you are my knight in shining armor" Audrey said smiling at him.

"I don't know about shining armour Lady Audrey, but yours definitely"

"Have you decided what to do about Cavendish"

Sighing Richard told her his thoughts "I thought I had, but with Uncle Grevel leaving me his business interests, it wouldn't make sense to just let the business go now, however I think I've come up with something that will work".

"And what is that," Audrey asked, her thumb caressing his hand.

"I intend to have a Managing Director at Cavendish, someone to take over the day to day running, that leaves me free to monitor the other business interests and more importantly spend time with you darling"

"That's a brilliant idea Richard it solves everything, who are you thinking of for Managing Director"

"I have a few ideas, but after all that business with Lumsden I need to be sure of the person, also with Gayforth still on the board it needs to be someone who can stand up to people like him and no old school ties either."

"I'm sure you'll find someone darling"

They walked up to Milne Bridge and stood in the middle looking down at the stream, Richard wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Audrey turned and wrapped her arms around his middle snuggling closer to him. Richard smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Remember the first time we were here together? You taught me how to play pooh sticks, then you accused me of cheating" Richard teased

"I remember it very well" Audrey chuckled "Do you know, I think that was when I knew I loved you"

"Really?" Richard replied raising his eyebrows

Nodding she asked him "When did you first know you loved me Darling"

"That day in the drawing room just after I'd bought the manor. You were there with Marjory and you looked so sad, but your eyes..., my God I'd never been more drawn to anyone. That's when I knew I was falling in love with you" Richard finished with tears in his eyes.

Leaning forward he kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth and finally kissed her lips. Ending the kiss but staying close he breathed "I love you"

"I love you to Darling"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I can't go with you darling but you know how the rector gets when we don't get behind his latest cause," Audrey said while she straightened Richard's tie.

Wrapping his arms around her Richard nodded "I know but I'll be back by three anyway, it's just a flying visit to sign some papers at Cavendish and get started on finding a Managing Director. Then back here...into the arms of my beautiful wife" he leaned in and kissed her.

Audrey smiled agains this lips. "I'll be waiting, now off you go, John will be waiting for you downstairs" she said giving him another kiss before sending him on his way.

They had decided to keep a chauffeur, it made sense especially with Mrs. Poo living with them, although Richard drove himself most of the time except when catching the train like today.

Later that day

It was an unusually warm afternoon for November, so Richard had told John that morning before boarding the train that there was no need to pick him up later, he would walk home from the station. He was just coming down the drive of the manor when he saw four figures by the front door, suddenly one of them tried to kick the door in.

Richard started jogging towards the manor, stopping just in front of the four men "Hey, what do you think you're doing" he shouted at them.

They turned to look at him, they were big guys, all of them and Richard realising he was at a disadvantage began to back away.

The tallest one of the gang turned to look at Richard and sneered "Oh look it's the lord of the manor himself."

Not giving Richard a chance to respond they pounced on him, hitting him in the stomach and grabbing his arms stopping him from fighting back as they managed to land several blows to his face.

Blood poured from his nose down the front of his crisp white shirt. Two of the men then held him while the other two landed blow after blow to his abdomen.

Falling to his knees Richard tried to catch his breath, but they pulled him back up to his feet, smiling one of them produced a knife.

Richard saw the shimmer of the blade in the fading light and tried to pull his arms free to defend himself but they held him tight.

There was nothing he could do to stop the man advancing towards him with the knife held out in front of him. But to his surprise instead of the stabbing him, the man slashed him across his stomach, tearing his shirt and slicing his flesh.

They let go of him and he fell to the floor landing on his face, where they landed one final blow to his head knocking him out cold.

Audrey was walking back to the manor with the Brigadier and Marjory, both of who she had invited for dinner after a long strategy meeting with the rector on how to raise money for the church roof fund. As they walked they discussed the day's events.

"Are you picking Richard up from the station Aud?" Marjory asked

Shaking her head Audrey replied "No, he said he'd walk back to the manor in fact he should be back by now"

"Ah yes, nothing like a stroll after a long train journey to stretch the legs, what" Brigadier Lemington said.

As they turned to walk down the drive Marjory noticed something in front of the manor, "What's that on the drive"

Audrey stopped walking, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was Richard laying on the ground. She took off running as fast as she could towards him shouting "Richard…..RICHARD!…Oh my god Richard"

As she got closer she could see he was laying on his front, his favorite navy suit covered in dirt from the driveway. Reaching him she dropped to her knees beside him and gently turned him over.

"Darling?"

Audrey was shocked at the state of him, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, his nose had a steady stream of blood coming out of it, his lip was cut and there was a nasty gash above his left eye.

Richard groaned at the movement of being turned onto his back "It's ok, I'm here darling, don't move" she pushed his hair back from his forehead.

Marjory and the brigadier stopped beside her breathing heavily from running to catch her up, seeing the state Richard was in the Brigadier looked to Marjory "Marjory quickly go and phone for an ambulance" she nodded and ran inside the manor.

"Au...Audrey?" Richard groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm here darling, I'm here, don't worry help is coming" Audrey said stroking his face trying to reassure him and herself that everything would be okay.

The brigadier kneeled down on Richard's other side and placed his hand on his shoulder "Try not to move my boy, don't know what damage you've got inside, just stay still the ambulance won't be long"

Marjory came running out of the manor "the ambulance is on its way."

Nodding at her Audrey then returned her attention to her husband "What happened darling, who did this?"

"There...there were...four of them...waiting for me, I...I...didn't recognize them" Richard gasped, his breathing becoming more labored with every word.

"Alright darling, easy, don't talk anymore" she told him

Nodding Richard moved slightly trying to alleviate the pain in his back when he felt a sharp pain along his side and stomach.

Audrey heard him groan "What is it darling, where are you hurting?"

Richard moved his arm indicating his side "My...my side...knife"

Audrey's breath caught in her throat, did he just say knife, quickly she moved his jacket to the side, his shirt was torn and there was blood, a lot of blood.

"Oh God" she gasped.

Taking his hanky from his pocket the brigadier held it out to her "Here Audrey hold this on it, try to slow the bleeding"

Taking the piece of cloth she held it over the wound on her husband's stomach, pressing down to try and stop the bleeding. Richard moaned at the contact.

"I'm sorry my darling, I'm so sorry. just hold on a little longer the ambulance is nearly here" she said tears clouding her vision, she wiped her eyes. At that moment they heard a siren as the ambulance came up the driveway, Audrey had never felt so relieved in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Sitting in the waiting room on her own Audrey waited for news on her husband. Marjory had gone to get her a cup of tea while the brigadier was arranging with John and Brabinger on how to get Mrs Poo back from London where she was visiting her friends./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The door to the waiting room opened and a policeman entered "Mrs DeVere, I'm Constable Peters I will be investigating the attack on your husband."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Oh yes hello Constable, is there any news about who did this?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Constable Peters shook his head "Not yet I'm afraid but I wonder if you could help us Mrs DeVere? We have recovered the cctv footage from the camera on the front of the manor and it clearly shows the faces of the perpetrators. I thought maybe you might recognise them if you watch the footage?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Wanting to do anything she could to help catch these thugs she agreed, "Yes of course if it helps catch the people who did this to my husband"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Constable Peters took Audrey to a room in the hospital that had the equipment needed to view the footage and played her the footage. Sitting there watching her husband being savagely beaten Audrey felt sick "Oh Richard" she whispered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Noticing her face pale Constable Peters apologized "I'm sorry Mrs DeVere I should have warned you"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""It's alright sergeant, but I'm sorry I don't recognise anyone"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Can you think of anyone who would want to harm your husband?" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Audrey had no idea who would want to harm Richard he was well liked in the county but she wondered about the city, "No I...well he has had some trouble with the board of his company recently, I don't want to point fingers constable but a Mr Gayforth has been acting very aggressively towards my husband"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""That's a great help Mrs DeVere I'll follow up on that. I will keep you informed of any developments."span style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;" *******/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"30 minutes later and Audrey and Marjory were back in the waiting room and still waiting for news on Richard. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Marjory touched Audrey's hand "He'll be alright Aud" Audrey just nodded, trying to make small talk Marjory continued "Where's Mrs Poo?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""She was visiting friends in London. I phoned her when we got here the brigadier has made arrangements to bring her back she's on her way now."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The door to the waiting room opened and in walked the Doctor, Audrey lept out of her seat "Mrs DeVere I'm Doctor Ford I have been treating your husband" he reached out and shook her hand./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Your husband has been very lucky Mrs DeVere, the stab wound was more of a slash so it wasn't to deep, we have stitched him up and he should heal very well although he will have a scar there. He has a few bruised ribs, a minor concussion and some cuts on his face that required stitches. We'll be keeping him in overnight just to keep an eye on him then he can go home tomorrow./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Relief flooded through her "Thank you doctor, can I see him"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Yes of course follow me"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Audrey opened the door to the private room Richard was in and found him sitting up in the bed, his eyes open staring at the style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"He was wearing a hospital gown but she could see the bandage on his stomach through it. Now clean of the blood that was there she could see his face was bruised, butterfly stitches on the cut just above his eyebrow, a black eye and a split lip./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Slowly she shut the door "Hello darling, how are you feeling?" walking over to his bed and taking his hand in hers she ran her fingers through his hair with the other./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Better now that you're here darling"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Audrey leaned down and carefully kissed his lips avoiding his cut lip./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""When can I get out of here. I want to go home"span style="max-width: 100%;" Richard moaned/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""The doctor says you're going to be fine they just want to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard nodded "Have they caught them?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She shook her head "Not yet but there is a Constable Peters working on the case" she paused knowing she would have to tell him what she told the police./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Darling…don't be angry but he asked me if anyone had a grudge against you, so I told him about the trouble you've been having with Mr Gayforth"span style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard smiled at her "I'm not angry darling, you're right he might have been tempted do something like this you did the right thing" he squeezed her hand to reassure her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She sighed with relief "I phoned your mother, she's on her way"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard rolled his eyes, "Oh no I bet she's going to give me a lecture"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""No she won't she'll be pleased that you are going to be alright" Audreys voiced wobbled as she finished speaking./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Hearing the angst in his wife's voicespan style="max-width: 100%;" /spanand seeing the tears in her eyes Richard felt the need to explain to her why he confronted the gang and reassure her he would never do such a thing again./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I'm so sorry Audrey I shouldn't have approached them on my own my instincts just took over, I never thought they'd have a knife" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Audrey nodded rubbing his cheek with her hand "It's alright darling but please don't do it again"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"He put his hand over hers where it rested on his cheek "I promise darling"span style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""When I saw you laying there not moving...I've never been so scared in my life" a tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek Richard wiped it away. Pulling her down he rested his forehead on hers "I promise you my darling that is the last time I do anything like that again"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Audrey smiled and sat on the side of his bed their hands still clasped together both seeking the comfort and reassurance the other offered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Is John picking you up?" Richard asked changing the subject/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She shook her head "No he's not I'm staying with you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Darling, I don't think they will allow that, besides you need to rest too"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She stroked her thumb over his knuckles "Richard I won't rest unless I'm with you...I need to be close to you right now"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss "I need you to darling"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;" There was a knock on the door just before it opened "Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if Mr DeVere would be able to give a statement now?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Come in Constable" Audrey said standing from the bed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Darling this is the policeman I was telling you about, Constable Peters" Peters reached his hand out to shake Richard's./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Nice to meet you Mr DeVere" Richard nodded/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Now I've got the cctv footage from the manor and I have followed up on the lead Mrs. DeVere gave me. We have arrested Mr Gayforth and two of the men who attacked you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Oh that is good news Constable, where did you find them?" Audrey askedspan style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""We found the two men inside Mr Gayforth's house when we went to interview him, we're still looking for the other two. I just need your statement to add to the case file Sir."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard gave his account of what had happened to Constable Peters who thanked him and then left with a promise to inform them immediately of any further developments./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;" ******* /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Mrs Poo had arrived shortly after Constable Peters left and had cried at the sight of her only son's appearance but calmed down soon after Audrey had told her that there was no permanent damage and few days rest would be all he needed to get bether./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She had stayed until visiting hours ended leaving him in Audrey's capable hands "Now Bedrich you be good for Audrey don't be a bad patient" she said wagging her finger at him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I'll be a good boy mother, don't worry"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"As Richard had said it was against hospital policy to allow Audrey to stay but after she had made her case rather forcefully to the Hospital Administrator And the staff had relented./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"They were now laying together in Richard's hospital bed sharing a pillow. Her arm was carefully placed across his chest avoiding the wound on his stomach while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing her close to his side. He felt her shift slightly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Are you comfortable darling?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Smiling at him Audrey whispered "I am when you're holding me darling" she leaned in and kissed him style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"She chuckled to herself "I told you your mother would be just pleased to see you in one piece didn't I "/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Richard ran his hand up and down her back "Yes you were right, although if she gets hold of those other two blokes before Constable Peters I don't fancy their chances."span style="max-width: 100%;" /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

They were greeted by Brabinger when they arrived at the manor "Welcome home Sir"

"Thank you Brabinger its good to be home" Richard said as he walked into the manor.

Mrs Poo put her arm around Richard's moving him towards the staircase "Now Bedrich you're to go straight up to bed."

Richard stopped "oh mother I don't need to be in bed, tell her Audrey"

"Well the doctor did say you needed to rest darling"

"But I don't need to be in bed, please darling let me stay down here" he pleaded with her. Audrey chuckled at the way he sounded like a little boy.

"I think it will be alright Mrs Poo, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't over do it"

Mrs Poo sighed "If you say so my dear" moving to stand in front off Richard she waved her finger at him "Now Bedrich you be a good boy and rest or you'll have me to deal with."

"Yes mother" he said rolling his eyes at her.

Audrey settled Richard into the corner of the settee in the drawing room making sure he had everything he needed and was comfortable.

Brabinger entered the room "I'm sorry to interrupt Madam but the cook would like to go over this weeks menus with you when you have a moment"

"Thank you Brabinger I'll go and see her shortly"

Mrs Poo suddenly had an idea for something she wanted the cook to make for Richard, "I will come with you Audrey, I want to discuss an idea i have had."

"Right well we'll go and see her now. Will you be alright darling?" Audrey asked Richard

He smiled "I'll be fine Audrey"

Brabinger decided to alleviate madams fears "Don't worry madam I will stay with Mr DeVere"

Richard sighed "I'm not a child you know I can be left alone."

Sitting down next to him, Audrey reached out and stroked his cheek "I know that darling but please just let me fuss for a little while" she then leaned in and kissed him.

"Alright" he sighed. Grinning at him she rose from the settee and took Mrs Poo by the arm to go find cook.

Once they were alone Brabinger decided now would be a good time to speak to Richard, "Mr DeVere may I have a word with you sir"

"Of course Brabinger, is anything the matter?"

"I feel I owe you an apology sir, for not being here when you needed me"

Richard was puzzled for a moment surely he wasn't talking about him being attacked "Brabinger you don't mean the attack do you"

At Brabinger's nod Richard sighed "My good man there is nothing you could have done"

"Be that as it may sir I should have been there" Brabinger took a breath. "You see sir for many years I have looked after madam, her previous husband did not behave well and treated her very poorly. I have always felt very protective of madam because of him especially after her father passed, I took on the roll of her protector. Now she has you Sir and you treat her as she should be treated but I still feel protective of her as I do you to sir."

Branbinger paused "What I'm trying to say sir is that I hope you realise that you are greatly admired here at Grantleigh and not just because you are madams husband."

Richard was dumbfounded he knew how Brabinger felt about Audrey but to know the old butler felt not only protective of him to but admired him as a person had him at a loss for words.

Finally finding his voice Richard stood from the settee and moved to stand in front of Brabinger "My dear chap I...I don't really remember my father I had to be the man of the house long before I should have and since then I've never run away from a fight you see and when I saw those fellows instinct took over. But it won't happen again Brabinger I swear I will always put Audrey first and knowing that you are there looking after us both is a great comfort" he then reached out and patted Brabinger's shoulder.

"You never speak of your father Sir"

Richard looked down "No...no I don't, at first I didn't want to upset mother but now I don't really know if the things I do remember about him were real or if I just imagined them. I always hoped he'd have been proud of me..."

"I'm sure he would have been very proud of you sir"

Richard swallowed past the lump in his throat "Thank You Brabinger that...that means a lot". The dull ache in Richard's head had now become a shooting pain, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead he took a deep breath.

Brabinger was concerned by what he saw "Are you alright sir?"

"Actually Brabinger I have a devil of a headache I think I'll go and lay down for a while" But as Richard started to walk towards the door he felt dizzy and he reached for the mantle to steady himself.

Brabinger was by his side in an instant "Put your arm around me Sir we don't want to incur madams displeasure by having you fall do we".

Richard smiled at him and then placed his arm across Brabinger's shoulder leaning on the older man for support.

"No we don't, Thank you Brabinger"

Audrey bumped into Brabinger on her way upstairs "Brabinger where is Mr DeVere?"

"He's just gone up to take a nap madam"

Entering their bedroom Audrey found Richard trying to get comfortable walking to his side she touched his shoulder "Darling I think we should change your dressings before you have a nap"

"If you say so darling" he agreed

Laying on their bed with his shirt open ready to have his dressing changed Richard wondered if he could persuade Audrey to lay down with him or maybe do something more. The doctor had said it would be fine when he had discreetly asked him before they left the hospital yesterday.

To his surprise Audrey had insisted the doctor show her how to change his dressings instead of having Dr Horton or a nurse come in and do it. When he had asked her why she had replied "because darling I want to look after you."

Watching her work was an experience he would not forget. The determination on her face to get it right and the way her tongue poked out from her lips in concentration when she came to clean his wound was really quite a turn on.

Sitting on the side of the bed Audrey finished cleaning his wound and placed a clean dressing to his stomach leaning back she admired her handiwork "There that looks fine"

Looking down at his stomach Richard was impressed "you've done a wonderful job darling, better than Dr Horton himself"

"Thank you darling but I don't think I'll take up nursing as a career" she chuckled

Seeing the tiredness in her eyes Richard decided he was going to make sure she rested, he held his arm out "Audrey come and lay down with me for a while I need a nap and you know I can't sleep without you darling."

Audrey smiled, when he looked at her like that with those chocolate brown eyes she would do anything he wanted.

She sighed "Alright but just for a few minutes" kicking of her shoes she climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to his side as Richard wrapped his arm around her.

A few minutes later they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard was sitting in bed propped up against his pillows reading the newspaper. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms as Audrey had commandeered the top for herself. He glanced over at the clock, 9.30pm.

Over the past couple of days Audrey had been a rock taking care of him, making sure his mother was alright as well as doing everything else she normally did. He didn't know how he had ever survived before she had entered his life.

Watching her as she as approached him wearing just his pajama top made him very excited. It fell to barely mid-thigh and allowed him a tantalizing look at her long shapely legs.

"Ready to sleep, darling?" She asked

Watching her climb into bed Richard couldn't help himself and moved his hand to run up her thigh.

"I need you Audrey, I need to be close to you" he said looking into her eyes, his hand still caressing her thigh.

Knowing exactly what he meant Audrey wasn't sure this was a wise thing to do but the doctor at the hospital had said it would be alright if they were careful.

"Are you sure darling, you're still healing"

"Please Audrey I'm fine really"

Touching his hand that rested on her thigh she rubbed his knuckles "Alright but I think you should let me do most of the work, I don't want you hurting yourself"

Moving closer she put her leg over his and straddled his thighs and captured his lips in a searing kiss being careful to avoid the cut on his upper lip.

Audrey rose to her knees and reached to pull his bottoms down. Richard lifted his hips to help her to free him from the confines of his pajamas. Once she had removed them she moved back down onto his thighs, he could feel that she wore no underwear and he raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled and whispered in his ear "I need you too darling, let me love you "

Richard unbuttoned her top but didn't remove it. Brushing his thumbs against her nipples he felt them harden under his touch.

Audrey ran her hand down his chest to his stomach reaching for his hardened member. Taking him in her hand she stroked him a few times, Richard groaned leaning his head back onto the pillows behind him.

Lifting herself up Audrey positioned herself to take him inside her and slowly eased back down onto him.

Richard moved his hands to her hips bringing her closer to him teasing her left breast with his mouth he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Audrey moved up and down on him in a steady rhythm occasionally rotating her hips trying to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Moaning his name she grasped his head to her breasts.

His face was buried in her chest licking and sucking all the places he knew gave her the most pleasure.

He moved his mouth to her collarbone moaning and gasping into her neck spurring her on to move faster on him. She arched her back, trying to bring him deeper inside her, running her fingers through his hair bringing him back down to her breasts.

He felt the pressure in his lower abdomen growing, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer he moved to take a nipple between his teeth and gently bit down at the same time moving his hand from her hip to her stomach reaching down to where they were joined, his fingers found her sensitive bud and stroked in slow circles.

She came apart moments later, her body shaking with pleasure. He watched her unravel, feeling her squeezing him rhythmically, bringing him to the edge of his own release, hearing her moan again he felt himself spilling into her.

She heard him groan as he found his release, making her own peak last longer with the feeling of him spilling his seed deep inside her.

Finally stilling her movements Audrey cupped his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers in a slow languid kiss.

Richard sighed "You were amazing darling"

"You weren't too bad yourself"

With one final kiss, Audrey removed herself from on top of him and helped him pull his pajamas up and then button her own top back up.

She adjusted his pillows and eased him down to lay flat, then snuggled into his side her head resting on his shoulder, hand running through her hair on his chest, Richard brought his arm around her his fingers stroking through her hair as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the attack and Richard was nearly back to normal, apart from a few aches and pains. He was in the drawing room looking through an old photo album when Audrey came through the door.

"What are you doing darling?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Just looking at some old photos."

Intrigued Audrey leaned across him looking at the album "Ooh are they of you? Are there any embarrassing ones?"

Chuckling Richard moved the album closer to her "A few, here look that's me as a baby with mother"

"She looks very beautiful"

Audrey turned the page and saw a tall man dressed in a suit with the same eyes as Richard "Who is this darling?"

"That's my father, he died a few months after that was taken."

Audrey took his hand, her fingers entwining with his. She didn't want to upset him but she couldn't help wanting to know more about her husband's father. "What happened to him?"

Richard let out a sigh "To be honest, I don't really know. I was just a boy at the time and mother got so upset every time I mentioned him I just stopped. Silly really I mean I could find out I just never have"

The look on Richard's face made Audrey squeeze his hand "Darling are you alright? I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked"

"No it's fine, I want you to know these things. It's just Brabinger and I had a chat a few days ago about some things, anyway my father was mentioned and since then I've been wondering..." Richard paused not sure how to continue.

"About what darling?"

"I've been wondering if I will be a good father. I mean what if I don't know how to be one or don't know what to do?"

Audrey moved the photo album to the table then sat herself on Richard's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Richard, you are going to be a fantastic father to our children. You don't need to worry about that darling"

He slid his arms around her waist hugging her to him "You will help me though won't you darling you've had more experience with children. All those nieces and nephew of yours have given you a lot of practice"

"Of course I will help you but I'm sure I'll need your help too darling" she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Actually you will have a chance to practice your parenting skills next week. Marton's brother and his wife are going away for a week to Africa, I just got off the phone from them they want to know if we could take their son Adam for the week, what do you think?"

"Oh yes of course that's fine, how old is he?"

"He's just turned 4, perhaps we could take him to play pooh sticks, I've got the guides on Wednesday so you'll have to find something to do with him for the afternoon"

Richard wasn't sure that he could look after a child on his own, seeing his expression Audrey reassured him "Don't worry darling I'm sure you'll be fine and Adam will love spending time with his Uncle Richard"

She stroked his face her fingers tracing the healing cut above his eye "Oh I forgot to ask did you have your check up with dr Horton?"

Richard nodded "Yes, I went down there this afternoon. He gave me a clean bill of health, all stitches removed, bruises healing nicely."

"That's wonderful darling, I'm so sorry I couldn't go with you" she moved her hand to his cheek.

He put his hand over hers "It's fine darling, you had your little girl guides waiting for you and I must say the uniform on you is really rather nice" his fingers tracing over her thigh.

Audrey chuckled getting up from his lap she walked over to the fireplace "Is it just us for dinner?"

"Yes, mothers gone to the theatre with her old people's club, honestly she spends more time out of the house than in at the moment"

"Perhaps she's found a handsome gentleman to sweep her off her feet" Audrey joked walking towards the door

Richard laughed then turned serious "Darling...you don't really think that do you" Audrey shrugged then walked out the door.

Richard went after her but she was already half way up the staircase, "Audrey, do you know something I don't?...darling?...darling"


	8. Chapter 8

During dinner that night Richard had noticed how tired his wife was. She had been busy looking after him, dealing with all the usual business on the estate and helping Marjory with the girl guides. He decided she needed to relax and take time for herself and tonight he was going to make sure she did.

After dinner he had suggested she take a nice hot bath and then have an early night. Much to his surprise she agreed, so here he was preparing his beautiful but tired wife a soothing bath complete with candles and more bubbles than he'd seen before in his life.

Richard turned off the taps just as Audrey came through the door "Ah there you are darling. Your bath is ready"

Smiling at him she dropped her robe and stepped into the steaming water. Richard's body reacted immediately to his wife's naked figure.

Sinking down into the water Audrey sighed "Thank you darling this is just what I needed"

Seeing that she was settled Richard turned to leave "I'll leave you to it then, call me if you need anything"

"Richard wait, why don't you join me darling there's plenty of room" she shuffled forward indicating the space behind her.

Richard didn't need to be asked twice and started taking his clothes off "If you insist darling"

Once he got in behind her she moved back and rested her back against his chest, her head laying on his shoulder. Richard slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek. Audrey closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of having him hold her so intimately.

He breathed in the sent of her hair loving being close to her like this "Do you know I've never shared a bath with anyone before."

Audrey sighed "Me either darling, I'm glad I'm your first."

Holding her tighter he whispered "You are my first in so many ways my darling, I'd never been in love before you"

Audrey was puzzled "But you were married"

"Oh I thought I loved her for a while but when she cheated on me...I wasn't as upset as I should have been, I realised then she didn't love me that she only married me for my money, when she died i just didn't feel anything that a husband should feel."

Audrey ran her hands along his legs that rested on either side of her "It was the same with Marton, I'm ashamed to say I only married him for the manor that's why I couldn't marry when you had it, I didn't want you to think I married you just to get the manor back"

She moved her hands to caress his that rested on her stomach "I married you because I love you darling not because of what you have or what you could give me, I just wanted you"

Richard kissed her cheek "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Audrey...Now let me help you relax".

Taking the soap from the side of the bath Richard lathered up his palms, starting with her shoulders he ran his soapy hands down her arms washing away the tension there.

Running his hands beneath her arms he rested them on her breasts gently massaging them with his palms. He moved he right hand lower gliding down her stomach coming to rest on her mound his left palm still massaging her breast, fingers teasing the nipple.

Gently parting her folds he rubbed his fingers over her sensitive bud. Audrey grasped his forearm stopping him. Richard whispered in her ear "let me do this for you my darling, let me love you".

Letting go of his arm she parted her legs to allow him more access her back arching as he continued his ministrations, she could feel his arousal behind her growing with every sound she made but he held her tight not letting her turn around.

Moving his hand lower Richard traced around her opening, entering her with just the tip of his finger, moving his thumb over her in small firm circles.

"You're beautiful my darling, don't hold back, I've got you" he then plunged two fingers inside her hot channel his thumb rubbing her harder and faster. He licked and kissed her neck groaning when he felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers.

Audrey cried out as she reached her climax the pleasure nearly to much. Richard eased her down from her high slowing his movements, kissing her ear then removing his hand from her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Audrey turned her head to look at him still catching her breath "Thank you darling that was amazing but what about you"

Tightening his arms around her he whispered "I'm fine darling that was just for you"

"I love you Richard" Audrey whispered

"I love you to Audrey"


	9. Chapter 9

Richard looked down at Adam bouncing along beside him tugging on his hand. He'd really grown fond of the boy and after a slow start Adam had taken to him and now wanted to be around him all the time.

Richard's thoughts wondered back to earlier that week. On the first day they took him to play pooh sticks Adam hadn't spoken to Richard preferring to be with Audrey.

When she kept winning at pooh sticks Adam had decide it was because she was taller, "You're cheating Aunt Audrey, you are to tall to play pooh sticks"

"I do not cheat Adam and height has nothing to do with it" Audrey told him firmly

Frustrated he looked to Richard holding his arms up to him "Uncle Richard lift me up then I'll be taller than Aunt Audrey pleeeeease"

Richard smiled down at Adam, he'd never been called Uncle Richard before, he hoisted him up in his arms turning him so he could drop his stick in the water.

Adam was delighted with this higher position "Ok I'm ready to play now"

When adam's stick came out first he bounced happily in Richard's arms laughing. Holding him high in the air Richard spun him around in celebration. This delighted Adam even more and he held his arms out enjoying being in the air. Audrey watched the pair with happiness her husband really would make a brilliant father.

Bringing Adam back down to his chest Richard was surprised when the boy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Richard you're the best"

Richard patted his back "You're welcome Adam"

"Right I think it's time to go home" Audrey said

"Aunt Audrey I'm hungry" Adam whined

Audrey chuckled "I'm not suprised you've been running around all day, come on then let's go"

Adam didn't want to let go of Richard and clung on to him when he tried to put him down. Richard stood back up with him still in his arms.

"Don"t you want to walk home Adam" Richard asked him

Shaking his head he rested it back on Richard shoulder. Audrey melted at the scene.

"Well you have had a busy day I'm sure Uncle Richard will carry you home" she said smiling as Richard nodded he would.

Walking back to the manor carrying Adam in one arm and holding Audrey's hand Richard couldn't help but imagine the future with their own children.

He was brought back to the present when Adam tugged on his hand.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up Uncle Richard" Surprised Richard stopped walking and squatted down in front of Adam.

"What about your Dad don't you want to be like him"

Adam shook his head "No he's boring you're fun"

Richard ruffled the boys hair then stood "Come on we better get you back to the manor Aunt Audrey will be back soon"

Adam yawned "I'm tired"

Richard reached his arms out to him "Come on then up you come."

After dinner and bath time, which had resulted in Richard getting wetter than Adam had, they were settled in the drawing room.

Adam was sitting on his lap looking at a new brochure Richard had had printed for Cavendish showing the head office with Richard sitting behind his desk.

"You own all this Uncle richard" Adam asked with awe in his voice.

"Yes I do, now how about we read some more of the famous five" taking the book from beside him on the settee he opened the book to where it had been marked. Adam snuggled further into him as he began to read.

Knowing it was past Adams bedtime Audrey went to the drawing room to find Richard intent on apologising for leaving him to deal with bath time and reading duties on his own.

When she opened the door she found Richard asleep on the settee Adam in his arms, his little head rising and falling with Richard's breathing. It was a beautiful site.

Quietly moving over to them she sat down and stroked Richard's cheek "Darling...darling..."

Starting at her touch Richard opened his eyes "Mmm...you're back"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late, here I'll take him up" she gently lifted Adam from Richard's lap to rest in her arms.

Smiling down at her sleepy husband she said "You go up darling I'll meet you up there after I've tucked Adam in"

Ten minutes later and Adam was safely tucked up in bed and Audrey was opening the door to their bedroom. Richard was on his side facing away from her already asleep, smiling she quickly changed and got into bed.

Coming up behind him she spooned him, her arm resting across his middle. Richard stirred at the contact "Darling?"

Kissing his neck she whispered "Go back to sleep darling"

The only reply she got was a muffled "Mmm"

The next morning was the end of Adam's stay with them and a row was breaking out between Adam and his parents.

Adam stamped his foot "But I don't want to go home"

"Adam come in its time to go" his Mum told him quickly losing her patience with the little boy.

Richard decided to defuse the row before it got out of hand, kneeling down in front of the boy he touched his arm "Adam look at me"

Adam immediately turned his head to look at Richard.

"Now your aunt and I will be in London next week, if your a good boy how about you come and look around my office and then we'll take you for ice cream, how does that sound"

Adam smiled "You mean I can come and see the big tower in the picture."

"If it's alright with your parents yes...you can even sit in my chair."

Turning to his Mum Adam pleaded with her "Oh please can I mummy please. I'll be a good boy"

She relented "Alright then but now it's time to go home"

Adam hugged Richard then said goodbye to Audrey before getting in the car without further protest.

Laura thanked Richard for his help then took Audrey to one side "Thank you Audrey, your Richard is a diamond"

Audrey smiled "Yes I'm very lucky to have him"

Standing together as they watched the car leave, Richard put his arm around her

"Everything alright darling" he asked

"Yes, everything's perfect darling"


	10. Chapter 10

As much as Audrey had enjoyed having Adam stay with them and had loved seeing how Richard interacted with the boy, she was glad things were back to normal at the manor.

She and Richard had not been intimate for the whole week Adam was at Grantleigh. Both of them had agreed that they should refrain when on that first night Adam had nearly caught them in the middle of some very passionate lovemaking.

Casting her mind back she couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. They had been laying in bed when things had turned more playful. Pajamas had been discarded and kisses turned more passionate, Richard had descended under the covers kissing her stomach then venturing lower.

"Darling, please…oh yes…right there" Audrey panted.

Richard intensified his movements loving the moans coming from his wife but just as she was nearing completion the bedroom door flew open and there stood Adam.

Audrey grabbed Richard's hair stopping his attentions to her

She quickly regained her composure "Adam what are you doing out of bed?"

Adam rubbed his eyes "I got scared, can I sleep with you and Uncle Richard"

"Well, um" Audrey stuttered

Finally noticing the lump under the covers Adam asked: "Why is Uncle Richard under the covers, is he scared to?"

Audrey tried to hide her smile, "No dear, I thought I saw a spider Uncle Richard is just making sure there is nothing there."

Fortunately while she had been talking to Adam Richard had managed to grab his pajama bottoms from the bed and slipped them on under the covers. Pulling back the duvet carefully trying to keep Audrey covered he discreetly passed her his pajama top as he got out of the bed.

Walking over to adam he bent down and put his hand on the boys shoulder "Adam why don't you and I go downstairs and have a midnight feast"

"What about Aunt Audrey?" Adam asked

Now covered by Richard's Pajama top Audrey answered Adam "I'll join you in a minute, now go on off you both go"

That had been a week ago and they hadn't shared more than a few kisses and cuddles since. She had missed him, this was the longest they had gone without being intimate since they got engaged.

She decided to surprise her husband when he got back from his meeting with the brigadier. Walking into his study she left him a note to get him upstairs to their bedroom then went to get things ready for his arrival.

An hour later Richard came home and went straight to his study to drop of the papers the brigadier had given him. Finding the note on his desk Richard recognised his wife's handwriting on the envelope, he opened it to find just three words

Bedroom, hurry Darling

Richard rushed out of the room nearly tripping over his chair in his excitement to find out what his wife had planned for him.

Opening the bedroom door the sight that greeted him was something he would remember for the rest of his life. There in front of the fire on the white fur rug with pillows scattered around her was Audrey completely nude laying on her front leaning on her elbows. This was a side of her only he saw, the passionate and sensual woman, not the traditional English lady of the Manor she showed everyone else.

Audrey smiled at the look on his face and reached her hand out to him "It's been too long darling, I need you..."

Richard's trousers grew tighter at the sight of her and her words, he ripped his clothes off standing naked in front of her.

Audrey made no move to turn over, instead she brought a pillow to rest under her hips, raising her bottom. Richard raised an eyebrow at her, he knew what she wanted. They had discovered this position on honeymoon and he'd wanted a repeat performance ever since.

Dropping down to his knees behind her he kissed her neck then put his knee between her legs moving them apart so he could he settle himself between her thighs. His cock slid against her buttocks making her moan at the sensation.

"Please Richard I can't wait, take me darling, take me hard and fast"

Needing no further encouragement he moved on top of her, his chest pressed to her back. He positioned himself at her entrance teasing her with just his tip before he pushed inside her sliding in to the hilt.

Richard couldn't stop the groan that came from deep in his chest at the feeling of being joined with her "My god darling you feel amazing...so tight...so wet" Audrey moaned as his words turned her on even more.

"Richard it feels so good, please darling..."

Pulling back Richard slipped a hand under her hips, his fingers finding her folds, stroking her pleasure spot as he pushed back into her hard. Audrey grasped the rug enjoying the deep, powerful thrusts her husband was giving her.

Richard pounded into her harder loving the feel of her tight canal around him.

"Don't stop darling...harder...yes...right there..." Audrey panted

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Richard mover his fingers over her faster while still pounding into her hard and fast just as she'd asked him.

Audrey's body tightened in release, her inner muscles squeezing him tight. Richard followed her moments later coming hard spilling inside her. He collapsed on top of her panting hard, wrapping his arms around her he rolled them to their sides still staying inside her.

"Audrey that was one of the best surprises you've ever given me darling" He panted

Audrey chuckled "I'm glad you liked it darling"


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't sleep without him, her thoughts drifted back to a few weeks ago just after he had come home from the hospital, "I can't sleep without you darling." He had told her, at the time she thought he was joking but laying in their bed without him she now understood how he felt.

She wondered if he was sleeping in another room or if he was still up. It had been such a stupid argument, he had made a decision about something on the estate without consulting her. When she found out she had confronted him and had said some very hurtful things.

She had accused him of trying to take over, then told him to remember who owned the Manor. She would never forget the hurt look on his face. He hadn't even fought back with words of his own instead he had apologised telling her he wouldn't do it again. But she was to fired up and had told him he wasn't welcome in their bedroom tonight before storming out of the moment the door shut she had regretted what she had said. The funny thing was she agreed with his decision she just wanted to be consulted first.

But she had as usual gone on a rant and now she was alone all she wanted to do was apologise and be held in his arms.

Rising from the bed she pulled on her robe and went in search of her husband. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms so she went downstairs. The light was on under the door of his study so she gently pushed the door open.

He was sitting in his chair, his head resting on his arms on the desk, a glass and a half empty bottle of whiskey next to him. She had never seen Richard really drunk before, he had been a little inebriated when he came back from his stag night with the brigadier but nothing like this. To know she had caused him to seek solace in the bottle pained her greatly.

"Oh Richard" she whispered

Going to him she gently ran her fingers through his hair until he stirred and opened his eyes, slowly raising his head.

The moment he saw her he started to apologise again slurring his words "Aud, Audrey...I...I'm sssorry...I sshouldn't..."

She stopped him continuing his apology by placing her hand over his mouth "No darling I'm the one who's sorry, I over reacted and I said some awful things. I didn't mean any of it"

Richard said nothing he was doing his best trying to keep his eyes open.

Seeing that her husband was very drunk and not taking in what she was saying she decided they could talk more about this tomorrow right now she needed to get him to bed.

She took his hand "Come on darling, come to bed"

"But I thought..." Richard whispered

Audrey shook her head, "I was wrong darling, now please come to bed"

Richard stood slowly swaying slightly as he got to his feet, Audrey not wanting to take any chances of him falling over put her arm around his waist and grabbing his hand wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They made their way slowly up the stairs, when they reached the bedroom she pushed it open and then managed to sit him on the bed. She removed his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt sliding it down his shoulders then helped him stand and remove his trousers.

Now in just his boxers she manuvered him under the covers and turned out the light.

Audrey got into bed and snuggled up to his back wrapping her arm around his waist. They would talk in the morning and she would tell him how sorry she was but for now at least she was happy just having him here with her.

The next morning Richard felt like there was an axe in his head opening his eyes he moaned. He hadn't been drunk like this in years and now he remembered why, he hated feeling like this.

Hearing her husband stirring Audrey went into the bathroom to get him an aspirin. She sat on the side of the bed holding out the glass and medication for him to take.

Sitting up he took them from her draining the water he put the glass on the bedside table.

Audrey reached for his hand entwining their fingers "Richard, Darling, I am so sorry about what I said yesterday none of it was true I don't know why I said it"

Richard squeezed her hand "It's alright, I should have talked to you first before making a decision"

"No darling it's not alright I want you to be involved with the estate, to take an interest, make decisions. When we married I made sure that you became joint owner of Grantleigh because I want us to be equals in everything. I trust you darling, this is your home"

"Audrey, my home is wherever you are darling"

She had tears in her eyes at his words and threw her arms around his neck hugging him to her "Oh darling, I love you so much, I couldn't sleep without you last night"

"I'm sorry I got so drunk" Richard mumbled into her neck.

Pulling out of his embrace Audrey smiled "I think you had a good excuse darling, although I think you should stay in bed today you're in no fit state to go to the office I'd be worried about you all day."

"Will you stay in bed with me darling?" Richard asked hopefully

"I think I can be persuaded" Audrey chuckled

Standing from the bed she dropped her robe revealing she wore nothing underneath. Richard took in the beautiful site of his wife's naked form.

Smiling at his reaction she swiftly pulled the covers off the bed. Richard sat in his boxers waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Getting on the bed she straddled him, he wrapped his arms around her waist then flipped them over settling himself between her legs.

Richard brought his lips to hers in a slow languid kiss as he began grinding into her with only the thin fabric of his boxers separating them. He ended the kiss and looked into her eyes, seeing her love for him shining there but also he thought he saw a hint of disappointment.

"Is it alright like this Audrey you did say I could choose next time darling" he questioned

Audrey ran a finger down his cheek "I did I just thought you'd be more adventurous"

"Oh I will be darling this is just for starters I intend to make love to you multiple times today" he said capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

As Mrs Poo walked past Richard and Audrey's door she heard a loud knocking noise coming from inside. She knew they had argued last night and wanted to make sure they had talked and sorted out whatever their argument was about. She was just about to see if everything was alright when she heard a loud moan followed by Audrey's voice.

"Oh darling...don't stop...more"

Mrs Poo moved away from the door a blush colouring her cheeks, it seemed as if her son and daughter in law were, how did the English say, 'at it' all the time. Still she thought, at least they had made up after their argument. As she went downstairs she thought as long as they kept to the bedroom she didn't care, she may even be a grandmother sooner rather than later if they kept this up.

Brabinger was just coming up the stairs with breakfast for the couple when he saw Mrs Poo come around the corner.

"I would leave it for a little while if I were you Brabinger," she said as she passed him a smile on her face.

Knowing exactly what the old woman meant Brabinger smiled and turned to go back down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Audrey lay on the bed looking at her husband, he was standing by the window looking through the curtains dressed in just his Pajamas bottoms "Richard will you come away from that window."

"But darling it's past midnight she should be home by now" he replied still peeking through the curtains.

"Perhaps she's staying over" She teased him.

Richard's face took on a look of horror before he saw the smile on his wife's face "That is not funny darling, I just don't like the thought of my mother out with a strange man"

Audrey sighed "He's not a strange man Richard she's been out with him several times before"

"Then why haven't we met him yet, we don't even know his name" Richard protested

"Perhaps she doesn't want to scare him away" she sighed

Suddenly Richard saw a pair of headlights emerge onto the driveway "There's car car coming up the drive."

Audrey lept off the bed, if she were honest she was as curious as Richard about who the man Mrs Poo had been seeing was. "Where? Is it a taxi or is he driving?"

Richard raised his eyebrows at her sudden interest "Oh so now your interested"

Audrey ignored him "Oh they're pulling up, quick darling turn the light off we don't want them to see us looking"

Richard quickly turned the light off then came back to stand next to Audrey.

"It's a taxi, oh he's opening the door for her, oh how sweet" Audrey sighed

Richard rolled his eyes "What's he doing now...he's there just standing there"

"He's kissing her goodnight," Audrey said excitedly

"Well really and in public" Richard huffed

Closing the curtains Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck "We do it all the time darling, in fact, you seem to enjoy it very much."

Richard put his hands on her hips, rubbing them gently "I do you know I do, but we are married darling"

Audrey brushed her thumb across his cheek "Even before we were married we engaged in public displays of affection Richard"

Hearing the front door shut Richard pulled away from Audrey and grabbed his robe, he was just opening the bedroom door when his mother walked by.

"And what time do you call this?" Richard asked his mother.

"Good evening to you to Bedrich"

"Mother, do you realize what time it is?"

"Do not lecture me Bedrich, I am a grown woman and I will do what I like" she said waving her finger at him.

"But Mother..."

Audrey appeared in the doorway behind Richard "Ah Audrey I was just on my way to bed"

Audrey smiled at her "Goodnight Mrs. Poo, I hope you had a nice evening"

Richard was not going to let this go without voicing his disapproval "Mother we really must talk about this gentleman you are seeing, I don't understand why you need to go out with him."

"There is a saying in old Czechoslovakia, just because there is snow on the roof does not mean there isn't a fire inside" with that she turned and walked to her room.

Richard watched his mother walk down the hallway to her room a shocked look on his face. Audrey took his hand pulling him back into their room before she burst out laughing.

"This is not funny Audrey, my mother is having...relations with that man," he said flustered

"Oh darling don't be so silly, she is not having relations, she is just enjoying the attentions of a gentleman. There is nothing wrong with that"

"Well I don't like it" he moaned

Audrey placed her hands on his chest rubbing them up and down trying to soothe him "Darling, please just let her enjoy the moment"

A thought came to her "Look how about tomorrow we ask her to invite him to dinner then we can check him out, make sure he is suitable"

Richard smiled at her "I think that's marvelous idea darling"

The next morning Audrey had spoken to Mrs. Poo about inviting her gentleman caller over for dinner. She had agreed it was a good idea and tomorrow had been selected as the perfect time to do it. Audrey had also discovered the man's name was Henry, now all she had to do was tell Richard of the plans they had made.

Walking into his study she saw him bending over his desk looking through some papers. He was in his shirt and trousers but he had on braces today instead of a belt, something which she had never seen him wearing before. They made him look incredibly sexy, so much so that she forgot what she had come in for.

Turning around Richard saw Audrey standing by the door staring at him, "Are you alright darling?"

Snapping out of her daze Audrey replied "Oh yes darling, um come and sit down I have talked to your mother about her gentleman friend" taking his hand she lead him to the settee.

They sat down, Richard waiting for her to tell him what had happened with his mother.

"We've arranged for Mrs. Poo's friend to come over for dinner tomorrow, oh and I found out his name is Henry."

"Well done darling, it's about time we met this Henry"

Richard was then surprised when audrey started to loosen his tie "Darling?... What...What are you doing?"

Audrey couldn't take it anymore, he looked far too good in his braces, she just had to have him now. She rose to her knees on the settee and then straddled him. She grabbed his face bringing her lips to his in a heated kiss.

Richard didn't know what had come over his wife but he was more than willing to go along with it. He moved his lips to her neck sucking on the place he knew drove her wild.

His breath on her neck was hot and made her shiver all over. She clutched his hair pulling him back up to her taking his lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, Audrey's tongue played with his as she deepened the kiss her fingers running through his hair making it stick out at all angles. Richard ran his palms down her back to her bottom squeezing it gently.

"These braces really do something for me darling" she whispered breaking the kiss. She pushed them of his shoulders and down his arms, pulling his tie off then undoing his shirt buttons in a frenzy.

Richard moved a hand to unbutton her blouse leaving his other hand on her backside. Audrey rolled her hips over his arousal, groaning when she felt how hard he was. He grabbed her hips holding her to him, a groan escaping his mouth.

"Bedrich what time shall I invite..."

Audrey's head snapped around at the sound of Mrs. Poo's voice, she tried to remove herself from Richard's lap but he held her tight to his chest shielding her from view and hiding his own excitement beneath her.

Mrs. Poo walked into the study to find Audrey straddling her son on the settee both in a state of undress.

"Bedrich, what are you doing" she exclaimed shocked at the scene in front of her.

Richard couldn't think of what to say but then the words just came out before he could stop them "We're working on making you a grandmother, mother"

Audrey's eyes went wide as she turned her head to look at him, of all the things to say she thought he had said that. What on earth was his mother going to say to that she thought but then Mrs. Poo shocked her again.

"Oh well then carry on, I'll leave you to it" with that she left the room.

Audrey and Richard stared at each other before bursting out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Richard finished putting his dinner jacket on just as Audrey came out from the bathroom and asked him if he was ready.

"Yes darling"

Audrey stood in front of him adjusting his tie as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs caressing her through the silky material of her dress.

"Now remember darling you promised to be nice this evening"

Richard sighed "I'll try, I just don't want mother hurt"

She patted his tie that she had just finished adjusting "I know you don't, let's just give the man a chance shall we, you never know he might be very nice"

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders "You look very handsome darling"

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tighter to him "And you look beautiful but then you always do"

She gave him a gentle kiss before she pulled out of his embrace and took his hand leading him to the door "Come on let's go and see what this Henry is like"

"Bedrich, Audrey, this is Mr. Reed" Mrs. Poo smiled as she introduced him.

Henry reached out to shake their hands "It's very nice to meet you Mr. DeVere, Mrs. DeVere, Maria has told me so much about you"

Audrey smiled "Oh please call us Richard and Audrey"

"And you must call me Henry"

They had drinks in the drawing-room and engaged in polite conversation, everything was going well until Richard started grilling Henry.

"Are you retired Henry?" Richard asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

Henry nodded "Yes, but I used to be in insurance"

Richard continued his probing "Do you have any children Henry?"

Henry shook his head "No I never married"

"Isn't that unusual for a man of your age?" Richard asked

"Richard!" Audrey exclaimed, nudging him with her elbow.

"No it's alright, yes I suppose it is a little unusual but I never met the right woman and probably spent to much time at work to meet anyone" Henry replied smoothly

Just as Richard was about to ask Henry another question Brabinger entered the drawing-room, "Dinner is ready madam"

"Thank you Brabinger, shall we go through" Audrey gestured for them to move to the dining room grateful that Brabinger had impeccable timing.

As Mrs. Poo and Henry went through Audrey tugged Richard back "Darling I know this is difficult for you but if you do not make an effort with Henry then there will be no adventurous activities for a month"

Richard looked horrified "You don't mean that you love our adventurous activities as much as I do"

Audrey brought her face close to his "I do mean it darling and remember, I am a very determined woman"

Richard sighed "Alright I'll make an effort"

She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, "Thank you darling, now go and be your usual suave and charming self and I may reward you later"

Richard smiled at her as he took her hand and walked into the dining room.

The rest of the evening was spent pleasantly with Richard keeping quiet and being nice to Henry, he knew he had been rude to him but he wanted to protect his mother. She hadn't been out with a man since his father had died.

They exchange goodbyes in the hallway and then Richard walked Henry to his car.

Richard stopped him by the front door "Henry, I'd like to apologize for my behavior at dinner, it was rude and uncalled for and I'm sorry"

Henry shook his head "There is nothing to apologize for, you were looking out for your mother. Look Richard, I don't want to replace your father but I do care for your mother very much and I think it would make her happy if you and I got on."

Richard nodded "Yes that would make her happy"

Henry had an idea that might help them get to know each other better and he hoped Richard would agree "Do you know how to fish?"

"Ah no I don't, silly really we have some very large lakes on the estate and I've never made use of them."

"Why don't you and I find one of these lakes and I'll teach you how to fish" Henry asked

Richard smiled "Alright, Yes I'd like that"

They began walking towards Henry's car again "Best do it soon before the weather turns, I think we'll be having a white Christmas this year"

"How about this weekend? Audrey and I are going to London tomorrow but I'll be back by Friday."

Henry got in his car "The weekend it is then, I'll call and confirm a time. Goodnight Richard and thank your lovely wife again for a very nice evening"

"I will, goodnight Henry, drive carefully"

Richard watched him drive away before turning to walk back inside the manor, looking up he saw Audrey standing in the doorway smiling at him.

He walked up to her as she spoke "So you are going fishing with Henry, that will be nice"

"Yes, well I am trying to make an effort darling"

Audrey grasped the lapels of his jacket "I know you are darling, thank you for trying"

Richard smiled "Does that mean I get my reward now" he asked hopefully

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck "Mmm, yes it does darling" she said as she kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Richard came through the front door of their London flat his nostrils were greeted with the most wonderful smell, his stomach rumbled in response.

"Darling I'm home" he called out.

"In here Richard" came Audrey's reply.

He opened the kitchen door to find his wife by the stove cooking, a sight he was not used to seeing "Mmm something smells good"

Audrey smiled "It's chicken pie made by yours truly"

"You cooked?" Richard asked

"Don't sound so suprised" Audrey said defensively

"I'm sorry darling it's just you've never cooked for me before," he said coming to stand beside her.

"Well don't get used to it, I don't mind when we're in London but Grantleigh has a superb cook"

"Alright Darling" Richard said brushing his lips against hers.

"How was your day?" Audrey asked as she opened the oven to retrieve the pie.

Richard's face broke into a grin "Very good actually, profits are up, the board is happy and I may have found someone to be Managing Director at Cavendish"

"Oh darling that is wonderful, who is it"

"Actually its a friend of your Uncle Grevel's, Nigel Peters, have you heard of him?"

Audrey racked her brain "I think he used to manage one of Uncle Grevel's foreign investment firms."

Richard nodded "Yes that's the chap, he's perfect for the role"

"I'm so pleased for you Richard, now sit down dinner is ready"

They sat down to a wonderful meal, it was so good that Richard had joked they should stay in London all the time if she was going to make meals like this.

"That was wonderful darling, what's for desert?" Richard asked wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Audrey stood and reached out her hand to him smiling when he took it and stood in front of her. "Me" she murmured pulling him to her with his tie, their lips crashing together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body flush to his as she threw her arms around his neck. Richard started walking backwards out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom, stumbling as he navigated the hallway with Audrey still in his arms.

They made it to the bedroom still exchanging heated kisses. Richard had untucked her blouse and was working on removing her skirt as they neared the bed.

Audrey had got rid of his tie in the hallway and was had pushed his jacket off when he stepped away from her.

Breathing heavily he smiled at her "Take your clothes off darling I want to see you"

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him but did as he asked, when she had removed her last piece of clothing she stood by the bed waiting for him.

Richard looked at her in awe, she really was beautiful "You have a gorgeous body Audrey"

"Thank you darling, you're not to bad yourself but I can't wait anymore, take your clothes off" she whispered.

As Richard moved at lightning pace to rid himself of his remaining clothes she climbed on the bed moving to the centre on her knees. Turning her head to see her husband still struggling with the remainder of his clothes she called to him "Hurry up darling"

Finally free of his clothes Richard got on the bed, kneeling behind her he cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. Audrey dropped forward onto all fours pushing back against his hardness.

Moaning at the sensation Richard stroked his erection against her behind. Not being able to wait a moment more he guided his tip to her entrance and slid slowly inside her.

Audrey moaned his name as she felt him fill her completely. In this position he was deeper inside her than he normally was giving her the most amazing pleasure.

Grasping her hips he started moving, pulling nearly all the way out then plunging in again. Richard was mesmerised watching himself entering her, his name on her lips as he pushed in again nearly had him climaxing right then.

Moving one of his hands down he rested it on her mound gently rubbing her sensitive bud while increasing the speed of his thrusts, her inner muscles squeezing around him tightly.

"Richard...Yes...Oh...Yes" she whimpered

She was so tight around him he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His fingers still rubbing over her he gripped her hip tighter as he moved frantically behind her.

Audrey cried out as she reached her release a few moments later, feeling her pulse around him sent Richard over the edge and he cried out her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Wrapping an arm around her he lowered them both down to lay on their sides still buried deep inside her, breathing heavily from their exertions.

Kissing her neck he tightened his arms around her, Audrey sighed at the sensation. As she came down from her high she remembered something she had read in their book. She thought now would be a good time to try it out. She started squeezing her internal muscles around him.

Richard moaned feeling himself get hard again at the sensation of her squeezing him. Feeling his reaction Audrey did it again lifting her leg and placing it over both of his opening herself to him. Richard ran his hand down her stomach then lower stroking her gently.

She trembled in his arms still squeezing him deep inside her as he started to move in and out of her slowly, his fingers still stroking her just above where they were joined. He could feel himself entering her, turning him on even more, his fingers mover to circle around her sensitive bud, increasing the pressure and speed as he felt her tighten around him.

She shook as her orgasm took her, crying out his name. He still continued to move behind her hoping she would reach another peak.

He couldn't hold on any longer, the feel of her tight walls around him sent him spiralling over the edge into his own climax triggering another orgasm for her as she closed tightly around him once again.

Audrey brought her leg back down to the bed as he pulled out of her, sighing when she felt him pull her to his chest spooning her, his knees resting behind hers, there bodies touching from head to toe.

As the heat they had created dissipated he felt her shiver in his arms, feeling the chill in the room Richard reached for the covers pulling them over both of them.

"Was that Something you learned from the book, my darling" he said kissing her neck

"Well, you seemed to like it darling, it said it helps to get your man ready again quicker"

"It certainly did that darling, in fact I'm not opposed to you doing that again as many times as you like" he chuckled

"I'll remember that darling, now let's go to sleep"

Her fingers threaded through his where they rested on her stomach as they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Richard was just finishing up a meeting with his new Managing Director when the conversation turned to Grevel Hartley.

"Grevel and I had a chat about you a few weeks before he died you know" Nigel told him

Richard was shocked "Really?"

"Yes, he said you were going to marry his niece. He also told me about the trouble you'd been having with the old school tie brigade"

"Yes I'm afraid I'm not really their kind of person" Richard sighed.

"That's a good thing believe me Richard you don't want to be one of that group, they are nothing but men who think they are owed something."

"Grevel thought the same, well Nigel everything should be in place for you to start in the new year"

"I'm looking forward to it, I know I'm a little older than a typical Managing Director but I'm very enthusiastic about Cavendish and keeping it as successful as you have."

Before Richard could reply his office door opened to reveal Audrey dressed in a figure hugging black dress.

She stopped in the doorway when she saw her husband had company "Oh I'm sorry darling I thought you would be finished by now"

Richard walked over to her putting a hand on her waist as he leaned in to kiss her "It's alright darling I'm just finishing up here" he told her running his hand around her back "Darling I'd like you to meet Nigel Peters, Nigel this is my wife Audrey"

Nigel reached to take her outstretched hand "It's so nice to meet you Mrs Devere"

"Oh please call me Audrey. MY husband has told me all about you Mr Peters, I gather you will be running Cavendish for Richard."

"Yes from the new year. We can sort the details out tomorrow Richard I don't want you to miss taking this lovely lady to dinner"

Nigel shook Richard's hand then left the office.

"He seems very nice. Are you ready darling?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Yes, let's go" before they made it to the door he tugged on her hand stopping her progress and making her turn to look at him. "What's the matter Darling?"

Richard shook his head "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look darling,"

Audrey lowered her eyes a blush creeping up her cheeks, she looked up into his eyes "Thank you Richard"

Reaching up she held his chin in her hand bringing him in for a quick kiss, wiping her lipstick from his lips when she pulled back.

"Now come on you promised me Dinner and dancing" she said taking his hand again.

After a romantic meal at quiet little restaurant, Richard had kept his promise and taken her to a jazz club to dance the night away.

They were sitting at their table enjoying a drink when the band started playing again. Richard stood and held his hand out to Audrey "Shall we dance?"

Smiling Audrey nodded and took his hand rising from her chair.

When they reached the dance floor Richard twirled her into his arms falling in step letting the rhythm of the music direct their movements. As they looked into each other's eyes the room around them melted into the background.

Audrey brushed her hand across his cheek as he drew her closer to his chest. Instead of the more formal dancing hold she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Richard moved his hands to rest in the dip of her back, his thumbs caressing her through the material of her dress.

Audrey brought her lips to his ear "You know darling you can be very romantic when you want to be" she whispered

"You bring out the romantic side in me darling" he replied closing his eyes as they danced cheek to cheek, the music washing over him as he savoured the feeling of her in his arms.

Audrey moved her head back and looked into his eyes bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

They continued dancing oblivious of the people around them until Richard suggested they carry on a more intimate dance at home.

"Oh darling all this dancing has worn me out I'm really very tired, I'm sorry" Audrey sighed

Richard kissed her cheek "Don't be sorry I love holding you in my arms we don't have to do anything else."

Seeing how tired she was Richard stopped dancing and took her hand leading her off the dance floor and to the door "Come on darling let's go home"


	16. Chapter 16

Audrey came out of the bathroom with just her robe on, sitting on the bed she watched her husband doing his morning exercise routine.

The first time she saw him do this had been just after they had gotten engaged. They had come to London to have some time to themselves and to just get used to being a couple.

She had stayed in his bedroom, when he had enquired about sleeping arrangements she had told him they had wasted enough time and that from now on they were sleeping in the same bed. Of course this had lead to more than just sharing a bed, although she may have favored tradition in most things this was not one of them. Now that she had her handsome Czechoslovakian she wasn't going to waist a second with him.

The morning after that first night she had come out of the bathroom to discover Richard on the floor doing press ups.

He had a magnificent physique but it had never occurred to her what he did to get it. Spotting her in the door watching him he had explained that every morning he did 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups and also lifted weights a few times a week just to keep in shape.

Since then whenever she had a chance she watched him exercise, it was really quite a turn on.

From her position sitting on the end of the bed she had a great view of him. This morning he was in just his black boxers, sweat dripped down his chest, he was nearly finished doing his sit-ups when she moved off the bed.

As his back touched the floor on the last one she undid her robe letting it fall to the ground revealing her nakedness to him. Getting on the bed she laid on her back.

When Richard saw his wife's robe hit the floor he was up and on the bed with her in a flash. He trailed kisses from her legs to her stomach then he settled his weight on her.

Audrey ran her hands down his back to his boxers dipping them below the waistband to squeeze his backside. He ground his hips against her as he took her mouth in a heated open-mouthed kiss.

Her brazenness had him in such a frenzy he couldn't wait to have her. Pushing his underwear down just far enough to free his manhood Richard positioned himself at her entrance. Audrey loved the feeling of his sweaty chest against her nipples, then feeling just the tip of his manhood enter her she squeezed his bottom again pulling him into her, feeling him slide in all the way.

Richard moved his arms underneath her shoulders cradling her as he began to thrust into her slowly, pulling nearly all the way out before slowly sliding in again setting a steady pace, his lips moving to her neck kissing and sucking her pulse point.

Audrey moaned making him thrust into her faster, his face still buried in her neck. With her hands still on his backside, she arched her hips meeting his thrusts bringing her legs up higher around his waist squeezing him when he hit just the right place inside of her.

Richard lifted his face from her neck looking into her eyes as she came undone moments later, her body trembling in his arms.

The feel of her pulsing around him had him on the edge of release but he kept pushing into her as she sighed his name and thrashed beneath him before he finally let go and spilled into her.

He released a loud moan of satisfaction as he felt her still rhythmically squeezing him until he stilled his movements letting his weight rest on her. Audrey gave him soft kisses to his lips as she came down from her high.

Richard rolled on to his back bringing her to lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest as she lazily played with the hair there.

Richard sighed "I'm sorry Audrey I'd love to stay like this a while but I need to get ready, I'm late already"

She lifted her head from his chest "It's alright darling you go and shower and I'll make breakfast"

He leaned up and kissed her "Thank you darling, you look after me so well"


	17. Chapter 17

On their last day in London they were sat at the table finishing their breakfast when Audrey's thoughts wondered to Christmas.

"Richard what do you want for Christmas?" She asked him casually lowering her teacup.

Richard looked up from his paper smiling at her "I have you darling that's all I could possibly want"

She smiled back at him "Really darling are you sure there's nothing you would like?"

"Yes I'm sure, now come over here and help me finish this crossword."

She got up and sat on his lap her arms hung loosely around his neck, his paper left forgotten on the table as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

Audrey sighed as she felt his lips caress her throat, she trailed a hand into his hair holding him to her.

They had to be on the road back to Grantleigh in an hour and didn't have time for this to go where she wanted so she gently tugged on his hair encouraging him to stop his ministrations.

"Darling as much as I want you to continue we don't have time" she breathed into his ear.

"Mmm, I know but we've got time for a cuddle" Richard said tightening his arms around her.

"I forgot to ask did you confirm everything with Henry darling?"

"Yes I phoned him last night. We are going fishing tomorrow morning then I've invited him to lunch at The Manor"

"I'm so pleased your making an effort Richard" Audrey said cupping his cheek

"Well you were right, mother deserves to be happy and if Henry is making her happy then who am I to stand in the way"

Audrey brought her face close to his, their lips touching as she spoke "You make me happy Richard, I love you"

"I love you to darling" he replied kissing her gently.

They made it back to Grantleigh in time for afternoon tea. Walking into the drawing room they found his mother knitting away on the settee.

"Oh Bedrich I'm glad you are home that policeman called for you, he wants you to phone him"

"Really I wonder what he wants, I'd better phone him back"

When Richard left the room Audrey saw an opportunity to ask Mrs Poo for any ideas she had for Richard's Christmas present.

She sat down next to her on the settee.

"Mrs Poo I need your help. I want to get something special for Richard for Christmas but I'm having trouble coming up with any ideas."

Mrs Poo shook her head "He is difficult to buy for, I mean what do you buy a man who has everything."

"Exactly, I'm really having trouble, I just don't know what to get him"

Mrs poo reached over and patted Audrey's hand "You know my dear a few months ago when Bedrich's business was in trouble and he thought he had lost you, I have never seen him so miserable. I was so worried about him. But then you invited us to the party and he seemed to be happier, he thought he may still have a chance with you."

"What I am saying my dear is that it doesn't matter what you get him because you have already given him the most precious gift you could ever give...your love."

They both had tears in their eyes when Richard came back into the room. Seeing his wife and mother with tears running down their cheeks shocked him, he'd only been gone 5 minutes what had happened he wondered.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"I'm just going to freshen up before dinner" Mrs Poo said as she left the drawing room dabbing her eyes with her hankie.

Richard came to sit next to his wife turning towards her, their knees touching. He took her hand in his and wiped away a tear on her cheek "Audrey? What is it, what's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head "It's nothing darling, everything's fine just some woman's talk that's all"

"Ohh, right well" Richard wasn't sure he wanted to know about woman's talk, although he was a modern man some subjects made him very uncomfortable and women's talk was one of them.

Audrey dried her eyes "Did you get hold of Constable Peters?"

"Yes, they found the other two chaps who attacked me, they're holding them until they appear in court. Sometime after Christmas he said"

Audrey let out a relieved sigh "Well that is a relief"

"Audrey are you sure everything's alright, it's just before...I haven't done anything to upset you have I?" He asked her.

She took his other hand now holding both in her lap "No darling you haven't done anything, your mother and I just had a very lovely chat about you and I got a little emotional"

Richard raised his eyebrows wondering just what his mother had been saying "What did she tell you?"

"She told me how sad you had been since leaving Grantleigh"

"I was sad leaving Grantleigh but I was devastated to leave you, I thought if I ever stood a chance with you I had to save the business. Have something to offer you even if it wasn't the manor"

"I would have married you even if you had lost everything Richard, I love you my darling"

"I know that now darling but at the time it seemed that saving Cavendish was the only way to win your love even if it took me away from you for a while"

"Richard you had my love from the start I was just to set in my ways to tell you"

"I love you Audrey with all my heart"

He kissed her forehead, her cheek, then touched his lips to hers in a tender kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in his life Richard was stood knee deep in a river wearing waders. It turned out to his complete surprise that he actually liked spending time with Henry. He was a kind man with a wealth of knowledge on lots of different subjects.

Henry had taught him how to cast a line and although they hadn't caught anything yet he found he enjoyed fishing. Richard pulled the sleeve of his coat up to check his watch, they would need to pack up soon to get back to the manor for lunch.

Henry was looking upstream when he saw a splash and felt a pull on his line as a fish took the hook. He began winding the reel walking further into the water as he looked over at Richard.

"Richard my boy would you fetch the net please, I think I've got one"

Richard walked to the bank dropping his rod on the grass before picking up the net and wading back out to stand next to Henry. They were now knee deep in the river staring at the water, both took a step forward watching the movement of the line.

Never having been in the lake before Richard was unaware that they were standing on a ledge beneath the water and one more step would take them over a deeper drop.

As Henry reeled in the line they again took another step forward and fell off the ledge plunging them downwards an unexpected 12 inches into the water.

Richard fell forwards into the cold river his head dunking briefly under the water, Henry tried to keep his balance but stumbled backwards landing on his backside up to his chest in water.

Henry let out a blunt curse as he tried to stand. Richard was already back on his feet, his hair plastered to his head and water running down his face. He looked over to Henry who was now standing up.

"Well at least I didn't drop my rod" Henry said with a smile holding it up.

Richard burst out laughing and Henry joined him before they helped each other out of the water and onto the bank.

Richard ran his fingers through his hair, "Come on let's go home and get out of these wet things before we catch our death"

Henry took of his hat and shook it "Will Audrey and your mother be upset about the state we got ourselves in?"

"I don't know about mother but Audrey will find it hilarious, she's used to me getting into trouble in water" Richard chuckled

Henry raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes, before we were married I tried to take her out on a punt but I ended up falling off of it and into the water. I don't think she stopped laughing all day"

Henry chuckled "Maybe we should try something that doesn't involve water next time then"

When they got back to the manor they were met by Audrey and Mrs Poo in the great hall.

"What have you two been up to, no don't explain. Henry the guest bathroom is up the stairs first door on the left, Brabinger will find something for you to change into" Audrey pointed to the stairs

Henry started up the staircase heading for the bathroom leaving Richard standing with Audrey and his mother.

"Richard straight in the shower with you, i don't want you ill before Christmas" she said as she took him by the hand leading him up the stairs.

"Are you going to wash my back for me darling" he teased

Audrey grinned at him "Don't be cheeky darling, but if your a good boy I may let you have a treat later"

Mrs Poo remained at the bottom of the stairs muttering to herself, "Men, they always get into trouble when there is no woman around to tell them what to do"


	19. Chapter 19

Richard and Audrey were sitting alone in the front pew of the church waiting for the rector to appear. They were supposed to meet him 10 minutes ago to discuss the details for the nativity scene they were providing this year.

Audrey checked her watch again "Honestly the nerve of the man he lectures us about being on time and then he's late."

Richard walked over to the piano in the corner, sitting down he tapped a few keys before he started playing a tune on it. Audrey was shocked she didn't know he could play. He was good to, she recognised the song he was playing as O Holy Night.

She came and stood behind him putting her hands on his shoulders as he continued to play "Darling I didn't know you could play the piano."

"I haven't played in years. I taught myself when I was younger but then my business took off and I just stopped, I forgot how much I enjoy it" he said smiling as he played

"You play beautifully darling you should do it more often."

"I dont think the rector would appreciate me being in here playing all the time" Richard joked

At that moment Audrey knew exactly what to get him for Christmas. A Grand Piano, they could put it in the great hall and he could play whenever he wanted. Pleased with herself she made a mental note to talk to Brabinger tomorrow about her plan.

The rector was another 10 minutes late but audrey found she didn't mind content to listen to richard play. It was dark by the time they had finished their meeting, putting there coats on they started walking back to the manor.

They strolled hand in hand and were halfway back when the first flakes of snow started falling.

Audrey stopped and looked at the beautiful scene of the snow falling against the backdrop of the manor. She shivered as the temperature dropped and wrapped her other hand around his arm, hugging it to her trying to keep warm.

"Are you cold darling?" Richard asked feeling the tremble in her hand.

Audrey let go of his hand and slipped her hands under his coat, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not when you're holding me darling"

Richard pulled her closer, his hands running up and down her back trying to warm her up. After a few more moments in his embrace audrey slipped out of his arms and took his hand again.

"Come on darling this snow is really starting to come down, we don't want to be stuck out here" she said as they started walking again.

"Yes, I don't think I'll be going to London tomorrow if it carries on like this the roads will be impassable and the trains won't be running"

"Oh darling I dont want you to even attempt to get to London if the weather is bad, I shall worry myself silly."

"Don't worry darling I wont, I'll just have to stay home with my wife and play in the snow."

Richard grinned bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Did you manage to get hold of Marjory" he asked

"Yes, her aunt still isn't well. She's not sure if she will be back for Christmas."

"Oh that is a shame. Actually darling I was wondering if we should invite Henry to the Manor for Christmas Day he'll be in his own otherwise. He could stay overnight in one of the guest rooms save him driving back home." Richard suggested

"I think thats a wonderful idea darling" not being able to resist teasing him she continued "Of course he might be more comfortable sharing with your mother."

Richard stopped walking a look of horror on his face "Absolutely not he stays in the guest room even if I have to lock him in"

Audrey laughed "I'm only teasing darling, I'm sure they don't normally share sleeping quarters when they go on their little outings."

"Audrey please can we stop talking about my mothers…you know"

"I'm sorry for teasing you darling its just your so very attractive when you're like this" she giggled

"I forgive you" he chuckled

By the time they got back to the manor the snow had covered the drive, as they approached the front door Richard thought about tomorrow and how much he was looking forward to playing in the snow with Audrey.


	20. Chapter 20

Richard and Audrey were wrapped up against the cold in big coats, scarves and gloves. They walked out on to the drive to see how deep the snow actually was.

"Do you know darling I've never built a snowman before"

Audrey was shocked "Really Richard I despair at you. Not only have you no idea who Winnie the Pooh is you haven't even built a snowman. I can see there are lots of things I need to teach you. Come on I'll show you how to build the perfect snowman." she said grabbing his hand and tugging him onto the lawn where the snow was deeper.

Twenty minutes later and their snowman was complete, they stood and admired the snowman.

"He looks brilliant darling now all he needs is a name"

"What about George?" Richard suggested

"Yes, yes I like that, it suits him"

Still admiring George the snowman Richard didn't notice Audrey bend down and grab a handful of snow, roll it into a ball and launching it at him.

The snowball caught him on his right shoulder "Hey what was that for?"

Audrey laughed "Nothing darling I was just playing"

"I'll give you just playing" Richard said as he bent down to make his own snowball. Audrey knew she was in trouble and started running but it was too late. His snowball hit her right on the backside.

Richard laughed "Sorry darling I was just playing"

Audrey put her hands on her hips "Oh you've asked for it now"

For the next ten minutes they threw snowballs at each other, some hitting there target but most missing.

Audrey bent down to make another snowball when she hit a slippery patch and fell, ending up flat on her back.

She leaned on her elbows and looked up at her husband before she burst out laughing.

Richard knelt down beside her, "Are you alright darling?"

She was still laughing when she grabbed his waist pulling him down. He landed on top of her, his elbows taking most of his weight.

The shock on Richard's face turned into a smile when she ran her hands up his back pulling him down onto her, her lips finding his.

Richard caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss moving his arm under her waist and the other beneath her head he rolled them over.

Pulling back Audrey smiled down at him, brushing her fingers over his face, "You have snow on you" she whispered.

"Well when my wife decides to grab me and have a roll in the snow I'm not surprised" he chuckled.

Audrey rested her hands either side of his head and captured his lips again her tongue seeking his.

Richard moaned into her mouth bringing his hands up to cup her face before ending the kiss "Darling I think we need to move this to somewhere more comfortable and less cold."

"Mmm I agree,"

Audrey scrambled off of him and got to her feet before she started walking towards the manor, Richard startled by his wife's sudden movements stayed where he was.

Audrey stopped and turned around "Cone on darling I'll race you" she said before she took off running.

Richard jumped up and started running after her laughing at her antics.

As Ned walked down the drive he saw the Lord and Lady of the manor running across the lawn laughing as they went. He smiled to himself it was nice to see them so happy he thought as he carried on down the drive.

Mrs Poo had watched the entire scene from her window, laughing at the couple and feeling immense happiness that her son had found Audrey.


	21. Chapter 21

Getting Richard out of the house so she could have the piano delivered and hidden until Christmas Day proved a very difficult task for Audrey. Even Mrs Poo had tried to help but in the end she had suggested Audrey used her feminine charm to distract him.

This suggestion had given Audrey an idea. While on honeymoon Richard had confessed to her that seeing her in black stockings had long been a fantasy of his. So today she had decided to make his fantasy a reality. Now she stood in their bedroom with nothing on but black stockings and her pink robe waiting for Richard to appear.

It was just after lunch when she had feigned a headache, telling her husband she was going for a lie down and asking him to come and wake her in half an hour.

Thirty minutes later the bedroom door opened and Richard cautiously stepped inside trying not to wake her.

But the sight that greeted him was not of his wife asleep in bed. Audrey was in the middle of the room wearing her robe and looked the picture of health no headache in sight.

"Darling?" He asked uncertainly

"Don't look so worried darling, I just told a little white lie so I could make one of your fantasy's come true." she said this as she untied her robe and let it slide off her shoulders to the floor to reveal she wore nothing underneath but the black stockings.

Richard's mouth dropped open as he gaze travelled over her. His trousers tightening immediately as he eyes feasted on her.

Pleased with his reaction Audrey came to stand in front of him her hands running up his chest, when Richard didn't move she took his chin in her hand directing his eyes to hers.

"You can touch darling" she whispered

Snapping out of his daze Richard placed his hands on her hips, moving them down to her backside, massaging the flesh there and bringing her body flush to his letting her feel the effect she had on him.

He swept her up into his arms walking towards their bed throwing her on to it. Audrey laughed as she bounced on the mattress.

Richard undressed quicker than he ever had before and got on the bed with her. When Audrey was about to remove the stockings he stopped her.

"No darling I want you to keep them on while I make love to you."

Audrey nodded and laid back on the bed, Richard settled his wait on top of her, covering her mouth with his, her tongue stroking his as she deepened the kiss.

Richard tore his mouth from hers placing open mouthed kisses to her throat, moving lower to kiss the curve of her breasts. Then he took a nipple into his mouth his tongue swirling around the erect bud.

A loud bang from outside made him release her from his mouth and lift his head at the noise.

"Did you hear something darling" Richard panted

"No, don't stop Darling" she said tugging his head back down to her breasts. She groaned as he took her nipple into his mouth again arching her head back in pleasure. Grasping at his head she pulled him back up to her face taking his lips in a heated kiss

When Richard moaned she tipped them both over to lay on their sides still pressed tightly together.

Richard ran his hand down her leg pulling it up to wrap around his waist. Their mouths were still locked in a passionate kiss as his hand stroked along her thigh leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Audrey pulled her head back and looked into his eyes "I need you darling"

Richard brought his forehead to rest against her's as he positioned himself at her opening whispering "I need you too darling always" before he slowly entered her.

Still on their sides with her leg around his waist and their arms wrapped around each other they moved together slowly, eyes locked on each other's.

Their movements gradually increased until their pace became frenzied, still maintaining their eye contact as Audrey cried out reaching her release. She continued to move with her husband looking into his eyes as he followed her over the edge moments later, groaning as he spilled deep inside her.

Richard tightened his hold on her touching his forehead to hers.

"Well darling how did that compare with your fantasy?" Audrey panted

"The reality beat the fantasy my darling" Richard said as he gave her a gentle kiss

Exhausted by their exertions they both drifted of to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

While Audrey was upstairs with Richard, Brabinger had directed the placement of the piano into a spot behind the staircase where nobody could see it. It would be safe there until Christmas Eve.

Brabinger loved Christmas but this year he thought to himself might just be the best Christmas yet at Grantleigh.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the week before Christmas and everyone was rushing around making sure everything was ready for Christmas Day. Richard had escaped to their bedroom for a few minutes peace. He lounged on the settee staring into the fire which is where Audrey found him ten minutes later.

"Did you invite Henry for Christmas darling?" She asked

Richard nodded "Yes he said he would love to come."

"And will he be staying over?"

"Yes...in a guest room far away from my mother"

Audrey smirked "Alright darling"

He held out his hand to her as soon as she took it he tugged her down to sit next to him. Putting his arm around her shoulder when she nestled close to him.

"Our first Christmas together darling, are you looking forward to it?" he asked her

"Well our first together as a couple don't you remember playing sardines a few Christmases ago with me darling?" Audrey grinned.

Richard held her tighter "Yes I do but you may have to remind me how to play darling, perhaps we can find a cupboard somewhere."

"Oh I think we can do that" Audrey lifted her head and kissed him.

Richard broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers "I have a surprise for you" he whispered

Audrey pulled back "Really? I love surprises, nice ones I mean"

"I know you do but the last few times I've tried to surprise you haven't gone very well" he sighed

She brought her hand to his face stroking her thumb across his cheek "Darling I'm sure I'll love your surprise"

"Alright but if you don't like it I can take it back it's not a problem" he then produced a box from under a cushion on the settee.

Audrey recognised the packaging immediately as a Cartier box. For a moment she wondered if he had bought her what she had bought him.

Taking the box from him she opened it and couldn't help but laugh, this sweet man of hers had given her a love bracelet. The same love bracelet she had bought for him. She was going to give it to him for Christmas but then she had the piano idea and decided to save it for a later date.

Richard wasn't sure what to make of her reaction thinking she didn't understand it's meaning he explained "It's a love bracelet darling, I know we wear our rings but I thought this...why are you laughing?"

"Oh I'm sorry darling...it's just great minds really do think alike" she got up and retrieved an identical box from her bedside table.

She sat back down next to him and gave him the box.

Richard took it and opened it to reveal a larger version of the bracelet he'd gIvan her "You got me one too" he checkled.

When she had gone into Cartier to pick it up she wasn't sure he would wear it, especially as the only way to remove it was with the tiny screwdriver in the box but she'd put her doubts to one side and purchased it.

"You don't really wear jewellery so I wasn't sure if you'd like it or even want to wear it but it symbolises eternal love and I will love you for eternity" Audrey explained.

Richard unable to speak past the lump in his throat pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"Well, shall we put them on?" he said taking the mini screwdriver from the box. Richard unscrewed the bracelet carefully then placed it on his wrist handing the screwdriver to Audrey to do up. Audrey did the same with her bracelet letting Richard tighten it on her wrist.

"I have got you a Christmas present as well you know, the bracelet was just a token of my love" he said holding her hand, his thumb stroking over her knuckles.

"I've got you something else to darling but you will have to wait till Christmas Day"

Dropping her hand he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him and leaning back on the settee. Audrey cuddled up to him, her arm across his waist.

"Darling, what were your christmases like when you were younger" she asked him

"I don't remember a Christmas with my father, he died when I was very young. We didn't have a lot of money so we didn't really have any presents. But mother used to try and make it festive and we always had a turkey. She was part of a club, you saved a bit each week and by Christmas you could afford the turkey."

All of a sudden the lights went out plunging the room into darkness the only light in the room coming from the fireplace.

"Must be a power cut the snow must have disrupted the lines, don't worry darling we have plenty of candles" Richard said

"Mmm...candlelight is very romantic" Audrey sighed

"What more could I want, candlelight, a roaring fire and you, what a perfect evening darling"


	23. Chapter 23

Audrey opened the door to the drawling room and found Mrs Poo sitting on the settee rummaging through a box on the table.

"Oh hello Mrs Poo, what have you got there?" Audrey asked sitting next to her.

"It's just some things of bedrich's when he was a boy. I kept a lot of things but this box is just Christmas things."

She delved into the box again and pulled out a piece of paper "Look this is a letter Bedrich wrote to Farther Christmas."

Mrs Poo handed the letter to Audrey "Here my dear my eyes are not what they used to be would you read it to me"

Audrey took it and began to read,

_Dear Father Christmas,_

_I don't want any presents this year, instead I would like you to make my mother happy again. Since my papa went away she has been so sad._

_I know you cannot give my papa back so if you could please can you do something to cheer mother up._

_Also my friend James can't write so I said I'd write to you for him. He's been a really good boy this year and would like a bike._

_Thank you and Merry Christmas _

_Bedrich Polouvicka _

"It's a beautiful letter" Audrey said wiping a tear away.

Mrs Poo smiled "He was such a sweet boy always looking out for the other children"

Audrey chuckled "He's still that way now, do you know last week when he picked me up from the riding school he gave all the children chocolate for Christmas"

She looked at the letter in her hand again "He's going to make such a good father."

Mrs Poo's eyebrows shot up and she grabbed Audrey's hand "Audrey, your not are you?"

"Oh no not yet but who knows maybe next year" she smiled shyly.

Mrs Poo patted her hand "Well I shall look forward to knitting something for my first grandchild."

"You know he never complained about us not having a proper Christmas tree even when his friends teased him about making decorations at school and having nowhere to hang them" Mrs Poo told her.

"But you've had a tree since then, I mean the last three years here there were Christmas trees everywhere."

Mrs Poo nodded "Yes of course but he has never had one that was just his, one he decorated, it's always been staff or someone else who did it"

"Oh I didn't know that, you mean Richard has never decorated a Christmas tree" Audrey felt a sadness come over.

Mrs Poo shook her head "You know I still have all the decorations he made at school"

That gave Audrey an idea "Really, you know Mrs poo you've given me an idea. Do you think I could borrow those decorations"

"Of course I have them in this box here"

Later that day Audrey had finished putting her plan into action in Richard's study, smiling at her efforts she went in search of her husband, finding him in the drawing room reading his paper.

"There you are Richard, I have a surprise for you darling" Audrey held Richard's hand as she guided him from the drawing room to stand outside his study.

Stopping outside the door she stood in front of him.

"Now close your eyes and no peeking"

Richard rolled his eyes at her but did as she asked "What are you up to Audrey."

She didn't reply just opened the door then took his hands in hers walking backwards leading him into the room.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now"

When Richard opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a large Christmas tree with no lights and no decorations on it.

He was slightly puzzled "It's a Christmas tree"

"Yes, I know we have lots around the manor but I thought this one could be just for us. A new tradition if you like. We can decorate it together, I thought it would be fun"

"Audrey, darling that's a lovely idea"

She smiled and pulled him over to the box off decorations she had borrowed from Mrs Poo. Looking in the box Richard reached in and removed a small star shaped decoration. He recognised it immediately as a decoration he had made when he was a boy.

Seeing her husbands eyes fill with tears Audrey ran her hand across his shoulders, "Darling are you alright?"

"Audrey where did you get these?"

"Your mother gave them to me"

Richard smiled "She kept them all of this time" he whispered

"Yes, she told me about your Christmases when you were little, how you've never decorated a tree. So I thought this would be something nice for you and maybe in a few years time we can share it with our little ones" Audrey explained

Richard's heart filled with love for his wife "Darling this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me, I love you"

"I love you to darling, now come on let's get this tree decorated.


	24. Chapter 24

When Richard woke on Christmas morning he was greeted by the sight of Audrey laying beside him, her head on his pillow their faces centimetres apart.

He took a moment to just watch her before her eyes opened a moment later. She smiled when she saw him looking at her and draped her arm across his back.

"Merry Christmas Richard" she whispered

"Merry Christmas Audrey" Richard moved to wrap his arm around her waist, their chests pressed together.

Smiling she nudged his nose with hers then kissed him gently on the lips.

She noticed that there was something different about their bedroom, looking up she sees the headboard now has mistletoe hanging from it.

Following the path her eyes have taken Richard chuckles "I put that there last night"

Audrey smiled "Have I told you how much I love it when you do romantic things like that"

"You may have mentioned it one or twice" Richard said as he shuffled further down the bed and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Tilting her head to give him better access to her skin she grasped his neck holding him to her. Richard slid his hand down to rest on her backside.

"Darling, we don't have time" she panted pulling his head from her neck "But I may have a present you can unwrap in private tonight"

"Really?"

Audrey nodded "Yes, Now come on let's get dressed Henry will be here soon."

After a delicious Christmas lunch they all gathered around the tree in the library to exchange Presents.

Richard had put a lot of thought into what to get Audrey, at first he thought maybe a holiday or even a new Rolls but in the end he had bought her a necklace.

A simple gold heart shaped pendent with an inscription on the back.

Richard handed her the box "Merry Christmas darling"

Opening it Audrey gasped when she saw the pendant inside "Oh Richard, it's lovely"

He sat down next to her, pointing at the the pendant he said "There's an inscription on the back"

Turning the it over Audrey saw the words he had had inscribed:

_My Love_

_My Heart_

_My Life_

_My Wife_

Looking up from the pendant she cupped his cheek bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss "Will you put it on for me darling?"

Richard took the pendant from her and placed it around her neck kissing just below her ear when he had secured it.

Henry and Mrs Poo smiled at the couple they looked so happy together.

Over the past few months Henry had grown close to Richard. He had wanted to give him something that reflected this close relationship.

"This is for you Richard" Henry said as he handed him the package.

Richard carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a box, opening it he found a gold pocket watch nestled inside.

"It was my fathers, he gave it to me when I was a young man and now I want you to have it" Henry explained

Richard shook his head "Henry I can't accept this, it's too much"

Henry patted Richard's shoulder "I have no children of my own Richard and I'm very fond of you my boy it would make me very happy if you accept my gift, besides one day you can pass it on to your own son."

Richard with the shine of tears in his eyes nodded "Thank you Henry, I shall cherish it."

Mrs Poo and Audrey had also become emotional at this exchange and were quietly dabbing their eyes with hankies.

Regaining her composure Audrey stood up "Now darling are you ready for your last present" she said holding her hand out to Richard.

Richard nodded taking her hand. She led him into the great hall and along the bottom of the staircase. There stood the piano complete with red bow.

"Merry Christmas Darling" she said squeezing his hand.

"Oh Audrey, I love it, thank you darling" he hugged her tightly then gave her a kiss.

"Come on then Richard play something for us" Audrey lead him over to the piano and then sat down indicating for him to do the same.

Richard played a few Christmas songs as Mrs Poo and Henry stood around the piano singing along. Even Brabinger joined in enjoying the festive spirit.


	25. Chapter 25

They had decided to stick to tradition and played sardines in the evening, Mrs Poo and Henry were playing and Brabinger and all the staff were joining in.

Richard and Audrey were sitting in complete darkness inside the broom cupboard his arm around her shoulders pulling her tightly against his side in the confined space they were in.

Audrey's hand had settled on his chest, their faces so close she could feel his breath against her cheek. She ran her hand up his chest until her fingers settled on his cheek and her lips found his.

Richard responded immediately crushing her to him delighting in the feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest, his hand found its way inside her blouse cupping a breast through the thin silky material of her bra before delving beneath touching her skin.

Feeling his warm hand on her Audrey kissed him harder before pulling back "This isn't how you play sardines Richard" she breathed.

"This is the Czechoslovakian version" he teased

"Is it? Well I like this version darling" she grinned finding his lips again. Her hand that had been resting on his hip now moved down stroking his thigh.

Richard groaned kissing her harder, he parted his lips and slid his tounge along the edge of hers.

She responded by taking his tongue into her mouth letting hers touch his.

When he heard her moan the sound made him want to take her right there. But what if they were found he thought to himself. It would be very embarrassing for both of them.

He pulled away from her "Audrey we shouldn't not in here"

"Please darling, no one will find us in here" she panted.

Finding his hand she gripped it tightly guiding it up her thigh, past her underwear and settled it on her mound. He crushed his lips to her unable to stop himself. Moving his fingers down over her he felt how wet she was, he inserted two fingers into her as she moved against him.

Audrey moaned while he kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Pulling his lips from hers he panted "God Audrey I've no control with you I want you so much darling..."

She reached for his fly undoing the button and tugging the zip down, her hands slipping inside his boxers freeing him before she pulled her skirt up and removed her underwear. She then positioned him at her entrance

Richard entered her slowly letting her feel every inch of him as he slid inside her, his hand guided her leg around his hip.

Tearing his lips from hers he pressed his cheek to hers "You feel so good darling...ahh..."

In response she licked his ear "So do you darling" her hand grasped the back of his neck fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

Audrey arched her back as he plunged deeper, her teeth nipped at the flesh of his neck making him move faster.

Feeling herself nearing the edge of release she pulled his head down to her breasts as she shuddered around him and cried out. Richard followed her soon after.

He slumped against her trying to catch his breath. Above his head Audrey whispered "From now on we play the Czechoslovakian version of sardines".

Richard chuckled pulling away from her "I agree totally my darling" he said gently kissing her.

"Come on let's sort ourselves out then go and have a drink they must of forgotten about us up here" Audrey said

At that moment they heard noise outside the door and then voices. It was Mrs Poo and Henry and they sounded like they were standing right outside the door.

"They must be in here we've looked everywhere else" they heard Mrs Poo say to Henry.

Audrey quickly pulled her skirt down while Richard did up his fly, they almost looked presentable when the door began to open. As the light filtered in Richard noticed Audrey's underwear on the floor, reaching down he swiped them up and put them in his breast pocket.

"Ah see I told you, here they are" Mrs Poo smiled

"You found us Mother well done"

Mrs Poo pointed at her sons forhead "Bedrich you're sweating, what have you been up to?"

Richard's hand touched his forehead feeling the sweat there, reaching into his pocket for his hanky he forgot that he'd put Audrey's underwear in there.

He wiped his head and then realised he had used her underwear, he looked at Audrey, a blush was creeping up her cheeks as she realised he was holding her underwear in plain view. Her eyes were then firmly fixed on the floor in total embarrassment.

Richard turned back to his mother.

"I...Well...um..." he stuttered.

Mrs Poo had a grin on her face "There is an saying in old Czechoslovakia...It does not matter what you do in the bedroom as long as you don't do it in the street and frighten the horses"

Taking Henry by the arm she led him to the door "Come on Henry lets go and have some sherry and mince pies"

The second the door closed Richard turned to Audrey not knowing what to say, as she lifted her face from the floor she began to giggle before she burst out laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night when he came in to their bedroom for a brief moment Richard thought his heart had stopped at the sight of his wife. She looked breath-taking.

Audrey wore a chemise that hugged her in all the right places, the deep blue colour highlighted her soft creamy skin, exposing her long shapely legs.

She walked across the room towards him, the candlelight shining off her skin. Standing in front of him grinned at his reaction to her outfit.

"Do you like your present darling?" She asked

Richard opened and closed his mouth trying to form the words he wanted "I, um, er...Audrey...you..." He stuttered causing her to giggle.

Moving even closer to him she placed her lips next to his ear and whispered "Are you going to unwrap me darling?"

Richard stepped back taking moment to sweep his eyes up and down her body. Audrey could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks at the intense look in his eyes.

Richard could hold back no more and swept her up into his arms, eliciting a gasp from her as he crossed to the bed gently laying her on it, before he stretched out next to her.

His fingers stroked her face as he kissed her passionately. "You are so beautiful darling" he whispered against her lips. He moved over her body with his lips, his hands caressing her through the fabric of the chemise.

The feeling of his hands through the silky fabric produced amazing sensations in her. Richard moved his lips back to hers. Putting her hands on his face Audrey deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth.

After a few moments Richard drew back and moved to sit against the headboard, bringing Audrey to sit on his lap.

With one hand wrapped around her waist holding her to him he kissed her again. He ran the other hand across her body to cup her breast, grazing her nipple, making her moan into his mouth.

Moving his hand lower stroking the outside of her thigh, then up her inner thigh beneath the hem of the chemise.

Breaking the kiss, his fingers found the juncture between her legs. Looking into her eyes he entered her slowly with just the tip of a finger. Audrey gazed at him as his fingers stroked and caressed her

He lowered his lips to her neck as she started bucking against his hand. When he felt her tighten around his fingers he sucked harder at her neck leaving a mark, suddenly she stiffened then became limp in his arms.

Once she'd caught her breath she looked at him and murmured "I want you to unwrap me now Richard"

Before he could reply she had slid of his lap and began to undress him. When he was left in just his boxers she pulled them down his legs and threw them on the floor.

Crawling back on to the bed she straddled his legs positioning herself above him.

Propped up against the headboard Richard moved his hands to her hips gripping tightly through the material of her chemise. Lo king her eyes on his she slowly lowered herself down taking him inside her.

As she moved her lower body in circles keeping him deep inside her he pulled the chemise off her and dropped it on the floor.

Audrey wrapped her arms around him and pushed her breasts against his chest giving her a delightful friction on her nipples.

Her eyes still on his she breathed "You make me feel so good darling"

Richard moved his arms around her pulling her closer as she moved against him, kissing her deeply when he felt her begin to move faster, thrusting his hips up to meet her downward movement.

Tearing his lips from hers he breathed heavily, burying his head into her neck, groaning at the pleasure he was feeling "Audrey...I...I can't..."

She pushed down hard pressing tight against him as Richard pushed up into her triggering both their releases.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for awhile before she lifted his head up to look at her "Did you enjoy unwrapping your present darling?"

"Audrey...my god, you are amazing, I love you so much darling"

She smiled at his words "I love you to darling, Merry Christmas"

Richard kissed her, then whispered against her lips, "Merry Christmas darling"


	27. Chapter 27

On New Years Eve everyone gathered at the manor ready to celebrate the new year, Mrs Poo, Henry and Brabinger even Marjory had made it.

They had decided to have their own little new year celebration separate from the staff this year who were all at the village hall enjoying themselves.

As the clock struck midnight Richard and Audrey shared a tender kiss. Unaware of anyone else around them Richard deepened it wrapping his arms around her as Audrey rested her palms on his chest.

Ending the kiss Richard pulled back enough to look into her eyes "Should we tell them now darling?" he asked

She nodded her fingers running over the lapel of his suit jacket "It will be published in a few hours anyway."

With one arm still around her Richard turned to the rest of the room "Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention for a moment...thank you"

Taking a breath he paused before he began "As you know the New Years honours list will be published in a few hours. Well you see I...I"

Seeing her husband was struggling to find the words Audrey decided to help "Richard has been awarded a knighthood in the New Years Honours List"

Mrs Poo threw her arms out towards Richard "Bedrich is it true...oh my little boy...a night of the realm" she flung her arms around his waist hugging him.

Henry was smiling and reached to shake Richard's hand when Mrs Poo had eventually let go of him. "I say Richard what an honour, congratulations my boy"

"Thank you Henry"

Marjory clapped her hands "I knew it, Oh how thrilling,"

Richard turned his head to look at Audrey thinking she would be smiling but grew concerned when he saw that she had tears in her eyes, he put his arm around her.

"It's alright darling, I'm just so very proud of you" she said dabbing at her eyes.

In the early hours of the new year the lord and lady of Grantleigh were in the great hall, it was bathed in candlelight and the couple were dancing.

There was no music, the only sound in the hall was Richard as he hummed their tune in Audrey's ear.

"What a lovely way to start the new year" Audrey sighed

"I could think of an even better way darling" Richard teased

"Richard!...Maybe later darling, I'm much to tired now...you'll probably have to carry me to bed"

Before she knew what was happening he'd lifted her into his arms and began walking towards the staircase.

"I'll carry you anywhere Audrey but right now bed sounds perfect" he said kissing her forehead.

Audrey tightened her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

As he walked to their bedroom with Audrey in his arms Richard thought of how lucky he was to have her. Just a few months ago he thought he would never have a chance with her and now they were in love and married.

"What are you thinking about"

"Just you my darling and how lucky I am that you're mine"

"I'm the lucky one darling" she said as she kissed his neck.

He put her down when they reached the bedroom door, opening it he ushered her inside.

"Tonight has been perfect Richard. Did you see how big the smile on your mothers face was when we told her"

"Yes I did" he chuckled

"Actually Audrey I was wondering when we go to the palace as well as you and mother I was thinking about asking Henry if he would like to go"

"Oh Richard that's a lovely idea, you really are a very sweet man" she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him closer to her. Richard ran his hands down her back coming to rest on her waist.

"Thank you"

"Brabinger is already calling you Sir Richard, I think he knew all along"

"Probably, I'll have to get used to the title"

"Sir Richard DeVere does have a nice ring to it"

"Lady Audrey DeVere sounds even better"


End file.
